The panther's Heart
by eternal-pureblood
Summary: Who knew being happy was so hard? ok I suck at summaries but basically this girl meets grimmjow and they fall for each other but everyone else has a problem with them...they catch a lot of trouble...plz read and review...: ...rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Being a new kid is never easy, and being the girl that come from the streets didn't make it any easier. She was walking down the hall trying to find the classroom, while she was trying to get used to the uniform. She wasn't really paying any attention and she ran right into some girl, she made she girl drop her bottle of water and stuff and she dropped her paper.

"Damnit" said the new girl

"Hey look where your going stupid" said the girl

"Look I didn't mean to" said the new girl

"Well you better watch where your walking next time…or else I'll have to kick your ass"

"Oh I would love to see ya try"

"Haven't you heard?…this is my school"

"Well haven't you heard?…I'm new here..and now it's mine"

About this time oriheme and the others came walking down the hall and heard the fighting.

"I wonder who is raising hell now" said rukia

"I don't know…maybe we should go see" said oriheme

"Oh come on…it's none of our business" said uryuu

"Yea but let's go see anyway" said ichigo

"Maybe it'll be a good fight" said renji

"I doubt it" said rukia

"Yea…no one here knows how to have a good fight" said grimmjow

So they decided to go see,since it was right next door to their classroom. When they got there they seen two girls raising hell at each other.

"I'll kick your ass!" yelled one girl

"Oh…would you please stop wasting my time and actually do something.." said the new girl

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You mean you don't want to get your ass kicked"

"I'm serious don't you push me to far….I know how to fight"

"Honey..where I'm from that's not considered fighting that's considered wasting time and effort…"

"Oh yea..I've heard about you new girl…..your from the streets….your nothing more that street trash!"

"Oh that is it!" said the new girl and she went to jump for the girl but rukia stepped in between them.

"That is enough jade….you need to leave or else both of you will be expelled" said rukia

"Hmph…your right and I can't be prom queen if I'm expelled…..looks like you got lucky street trash!" said jade

"ha…I'll catch you off school grounds and then no one will jump in and then I'll beat you unconscious" said the new girl, jade walked off. Oriheme had picked up the paper that the new girl had dropped.

"Sorry about that…she likes to talk trash but she never really does anything…I'm rukia by the way." said rukia.

"Here you dropped this" said oriheme, as she handed her the paper.

"I'm oriheme and this is ichigo, renji, uryuu, and grimmjow….." said oriheme.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you guys…but don't think just because you kept me from being expelled that I owe you any favor…..cause I didn't ask for your help and she won't talk much trash to me..I'll break her of that habit" said the new girl.

"No..it's nothing like that….we just want to be your friend….what's your name?" asked oriheme, rukia stepped towards her.

"I'm kisara….and if you want to fight your going to have to wait because I am seriously considering going and kicking that chicks ass" said kisara

"well I still have to find my class…." said kisara

"Let me see your paper" said oriheme, kisara handed her the paper and waited quietly.

"Your in our class…..come on let's go before we are late…" said oriheme, when they walked in the teacher was getting ready for class, she turned and faced them.

"Ah..I see our new student has arrived….welcome and what's your name?" said the teacher

"Thanks and it's kisara" said kisara, oriheme and the other already went and took there seats.

"Well kisara the only seat left open is right behind grimmjow" said the teacher, kisara glanced that way and nodded, then she went and took her seat.

"So what school did you come from?" asked rukia

"I didn't…I just started" said kisara

"What do you mean?" asked oriheme

"So you mean you've never been to school before?" asked ichigo

"Yea..something like that" said kisara

"So what made you decide to start now?" asked renji

"that's a good question…I'm not really sure…I've never really been on this side of the tracks a lot so I figured that while I'm over here I might as well put my time to good use" said kisara, she wasn't about to tell them the real story.

"So it was true?….what jade was saying a lot about you" said rukia

"Well it's something like that" said kisara

"So where do you stay?" asked grimmjow

"Different places…" said kisara

"So were you really going to fight jade?" asked rukia

"Ha!….she really wasn't even worth the effort….but I can't stand people that think their better than me…so yea…I would have jumped her if that's what you mean" said kisara

"I can't stand those kind of people ether" said grimmjow

"They just piss me off…..but I do enjoy a good fight" said kisara

"Yea..me too" said grimmjow.

The day went on pretty uneventful, at the end of the day they were walking to oriheme's, it was the weekend and they were going to hangout there for a few seen kisara walking and looking around.

"Hey kisara, where you going?" asked oriheme

"No where really…at the moment anyway" said kisara

"Do you want to come with us?" asked rukia

"Well that all depends on where your going" said kisara

"Well we are headed to oriheme's house for awhile..ya know to hang out and stuff" said tatski

"Sounds fun…." said kisara

"Why don't you come with us then?" asked oriheme

"Well…I'm kinda waiting on a call…" said kisara

"A call?" asked grimmjow

"Yea..to see if I got a spot tonight or not…" said kisara

"A spot for what?" asked renji

"It's complicated…" said kisara

"Well why don't you try to explain it…." said grimmjow

"OK….well have you guys ever heard of the underground?" asked kisara

"You mean the fighting tournament?…the one that takes place in the old warehouse on the other side of town" said tatski

"Yea..that's the one..I'm not surprised you've heard of it….we have a lot of observers from this side of the track" said kisara

"So wait..your in that tournament?" asked tatski

"Yea..I'm in them a lot actually…" said kisara

"So could you get me spot in there?" asked tatski

"No"

"why not?"

"because it's not a place for people like you"

"People like me? I could easily take you on…you street trash"

"Yea…it's tough down there…and those people are not known for playing by the rules"

"Are there rules?" asked ichigo

"Yea…only two….one, don't try to kill your opponent and two the fight is only over if you surrender or one of you is unconscious"

"But what if you kill them?" asked grimmjow

"To be brutally honest…they remove the body and never miss a beat…"

"That's cruel.." said oriheme

"That's the way things over there….If you can't stand on your own two feet then your not going to last long"

"So how did you end up over there?" asked rukia

"That's a long story" said kisara as she looked at the ground. Soon they arrived at oriheme's all sat around and talked and cut-up. Grmmjow and kisara had talked a lot and tatski didn't like the fact he was more interested in kisara than in her, grimmjow was suppose to be hers, she had to figure out how to make her disappear. About three a clock in the morning everyone started saying their goodbyes and leaving. Rukia and ichigo were the first to leave, they were heading back to his place, she was staying there a lot but she was his girlfriend so no one really said anything about it, then tatski. Renji decided that he was just going to stay with oriheme, he was her boyfriend, they had been together for about two years. He had basically moved in with her, they just hadn't made it official, he still had some things at his place and some of her things were at his place. Grimmjow and kisara were the only ones left there, renji had went to get a shower.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys…sometime tomorrow…" said kisara

"So we thought about going to the beach tomorrow…you want to come?" asked oriheme

"Sure….what time?" asked kisara

"Can you be here around twelve tomorrow?" asked orihime

"Yea sure…I'll see you guys then" said kisara.

"promise?" asked orihime

"yes i promise" said kisara and she left.

"What about you grimmjow?" asked oriheme

"What about me?" asked grimmjow, he had spaced out.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" asked oriheme

"Yea….I'll be here around twelve too" said grimmjow

"Ok….we will see you two then" said oriheme, grimmjow gave her a weird look before walking out, she just smiled. When he did he caught up with kisara, who hadn't got far, ironically she was heading in the same direction as his place.

"Hey kisara, wait up" said grimmjow as he jogged to catch up, she turned and faced him.

"oh hey grimmjow" said kisara

"Hey…so you live this way too?"

"Not really…"

"So where do you live?"

"Why?"

"Well I could walk you home…."

"Home huh….never really had one of those"

"So where do you stay?" asked grimmjow, she didn't respond she just stopped and looked at the ground. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Kisara….do you have a place to stay?" asked grimmjow

"No"

"So where were you planning on staying?"

"Where ever I could find, like always…"

"What do you mean like always…..Don't you have someone that cares for you?"

"No…I'm on my own…that's how it's always been"

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"To my place"

"Umm…"

"Look I'm not looking to get lucky tonight or whatever you want to call it"

"Then why offer me to come to your place?…wouldn't your parents get upset about you bringing some girl home that's from the streets?"

"Well I live by myself and I have a guest room…."

"And you want someone like me staying at your place?"

"What does that mean…someone like you?"

"Grimmjow…I'm not like the other girls"

"I can see that…you the girl that no one messes with…the one that can hold her own fight and enjoys it but hates wasting her time on a pointless fight….you don't seem to hold your tongue for anyone…"

"I have a question grimmjow"

"And what's that?"

"Why are you concerned about me?"

"Well I'm not just sure yet"

"Oh..well ok"

"Now do you want to get something to eat before we head to my place?"

"That's up to you"

"Well I think there some leftovers in the fridge or we can order something"

"Oh come on do you really think that they will deliver this late?"

"No…your probably right…so what do you want?"

"Let's just see what you have in your fridge….I might not be brave enough to look in there" said kisara as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on…I clean my fridge"

"Yea right…so where do you live?"

"We're going in the right direction…."

"Is it much further?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really I was just curious"

"Well it's not far its just a little further…."

"So you live by yourself?"

"Yep….does that surprise you?"

"Well first impression of you is that your the kind of guy that would be very popular with the girls…"

"Oh really?"

"Yea...the kind that plays with emotions..."

"Well I don't believe in playing with someone's emotions because I know how that feels…."

"Really?"

"Yea..but that's another story….we're here" said grimmjow, it was on old car shop, he unlocked the side door and went in, she followed behind him, he cut the lights on. The floor level was a garage that he had turned half of it into a place just to hang out, it had two couches and coffee table and two end tables, there was a flat screen tv and a stereo and a pool table, also a small fridge. The other side had various tools laying around and parts that belonged to cars and bikes, there also was a electric blue sports bike and a black sports car. There were a set of stairs that she assumed lead up to his apartment.

"Nice bike " said kisara

"Thanks…do you ride?"

"Never been on one…"

"Do you want to?"

"Yea"

"I'll take you for a ride if you want…"

"Now?"

"If that's what you want"

"Well what do you want?"

"I'm working on getting what I want….now how about that ride?"

"Well I told oriheme that I would be at her house around twelve….I told her that I would go to the beach with them"

"Yea…I did too"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"That's good"

"Were you hoping I was going?"

"Yea…I mean sure that's cool…and I like the car too by the way"

"Well I guess we should get some sleep…and thanks"

"Yea..I still have figure out what I'm going to tell oriheme"

"About what?"

"why I don't have a swimsuit or anything"

"And why don't you?"

"Because I don't have any money"

"Well we can fix that"

"How?"

"Well I need some help around the shop and it saves me from having to hire some idiot that doesn't know anything"

"Well then I'm an idiot"

"Why?"

"because I don't really know a whole lot about fixing bikes and stuff….I mean cars I know but other than that…I don't know a whole lot"

"It's ok …I'll teach you…well I guess that we need to get up like a hour or so before we need to be at her house"

"Why?"

"Well don't you need to go shopping to get that stuff?"

"Well yea"

"Then we need to get up before then"

"Yea that's true"

"Come on…I'll show you your room"

Grimmjow lead the way up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment.

"You don't lock this door?" asked kisara

"Sometimes…if I remember to…."

"So do you lock any of your doors?"

"The shop doors I do…I locked them when we came in and when I go somewhere"

"So how do people know when your shop is open?"

"When the big door is open"

"Oh that makes sense"

"So this is my apartment" said grimmjow as they walked into the living room, she looked around and seen the door that lead to the kitchen, then a hall that she assumed lead to the rooms. The living room had blue carpet and black wrap around couch, there was an end table at each end and a coffee table in front of it,and a big flat screen tv, a shelf that had various movies on it and he had surround sound and a Xbox 360. He placed his keys in the bowl beside the door and threw his coat over the edge of the chair. She seen a blanket threw on the couch and a pillow there.

"You don't like your bed?"

"What?"

"I see that you have a blanket and pillow in here…I was asking if you didn't like your bed"

"Oh…nah my bed is fine…I was watching a movie last night and fell asleep in here"

"oh"

"Let me show you your room and then we can raid the fridge"

"Sounds good"

She followed him down the hall and it was the door on the left, there was three more doors down the hall, one of them were open and she seen it was the bathroom.

"Ok…this is your room…the bathroom is right across the hall, the the door next door to you is the hall closet and the one beside the bathroom is my room"

"oh..your room…the place that you hide your many girlfriends in" said kisara teasingly.

"Haha, very funny….so what's in yer bag anyway?…if you don't mind me asking"

"Nah I don't mind….it's my school uniforms"

"Where are your other cloths?"

"What you see on me is all I have"

"Well we will have to change that….now do you want to get settled in before we raid my fridge?" asked grimmjow, she placed her bag down.

"There I'm done…"

"So I'm curious …what will you sleep in?"

"The cloths I have on"

"Come on…Let's go raid the fridge and then I'll find you something to sleep in…you probably want to get a shower too"

"Yes I do…"

"So do you want to get a shower then see what's in the fridge or what?"

"Yea that sounds good…"

"Ok…well there is towels and rags in the hall closet and the shampoo and stuff is in the bathroom…I might have a extra toothbrush under the sink"

"Alright I'll look…Thanks"

"Anytime..and while your in the shower I'll see that I can find for ya"

"Alright" said kisara and then she went in the bathroom and shut the door, she found the toothbrush, and then she took off all her cloths and got in the shower. Grimmojow walked in his room and he rummaged through his dresser and found a pair of pajama pants that were too small for him, in fact he wasn't sure while he still had them, then he looked in his closet and got one of his t-shirts. Then he took off his cloths and changed into a pair of blue pajama shorts, he didn't bother with a shirt. He threw his dirty cloths on the bed because the hamper was in the bathroom, so he would have to wait and put them in there when kisara got out. He plugged his phone up and placed it on his night stand, then he set his alarm for ten in the morning, so that they could go get kisara some cloths and stuff. He was putting the alarm clock back when he heard what sounded like singing. He placed the alarm clock back on the night stand and walked over to his closet, on the other side of the wall was the bathroom, he listened for a moment. Then he could hear her singing, he smiled, she was singing the song hero by mariah carey. He stood there and just listened. Kisara washed her hair and her body twice, she let the warm water run over while she sang. Then she cut the water off and twisted her hair to get most of the water out, then she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She went to the door and opened it a little bit.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yea?"

"Did you find anything for me to wear?"

"Yea..you want me to lay them on your bed?"

"Can you just hand them to me?"

"Sure thing.." said grimmjow as he walked up to the door and handed her the cloths

"Where do you want me to put my dirty ones?"

"Just put them in that hamper and we can wash them tomorrow"

"Thanks" said kisara and she closed the door back, she then placed her dirty cloths in the hamper and got dressed, she was glad that the pants had a string on them where she could make them kinda fit, the shirt was huge on her, it came down almost to her knees. She sighed and towel dried her hair before putting it in the hamper also, then she walked out. Grimmjow was coming back out of his room, he was carrying some dirty cloths. She couldn't help but to stare at him, all he was wearing was a pair a shorts, she was glad he wasn't paying attention to her, she took to opportunity to look at him, he had a nice broad shoulders and a tight chest and his abs were a nice six pack, she smiled at the little happy trail of blue hair that was just under his belly button, and she didn't miss the chance to look at his back side as he went into the bathroom to put his dirty cloths away. When he came back out he stopped in front of her.

"So you have a nice shower?"

"Yea..it was great…thank you"

"You seem to be thanking me a lot"

"Well your doing a lot of things for me and you don't have to"

"I know but I want to….So how about we go see what's in the fridge"

"Sounds good"

He lead the way to the kitchen, she sat at the table as he opened the fridge.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure…what do you have?"

"Let's see…there's pepsi, coke, some tea, a little bit a beer and a few wine coolers…"

"You drink?"

"Sometimes…so what will it be?"

"Just a pepsi for now" said kisara, he handed her a pepsi and set one out for himself, then he turned back to the fridge.

"Now we have some left over pizza, some fruit salad, some cheesecake, and some left over chinese food"

"how old is the pizza?"

"I got it last night"

"Then pizza it is"

"My thoughts exactly…now you like it cold or heated up?"

"I like both..you pick"

"Then we are eating cold pizza.." said grimmjow as he sat the box between them, he opened his drink and then grabbed a slice of pizza and they started eating, once they were finished he threw what was left away and went to check and make sure the door was locked. When he came back in the living room room he seen she rubbing her eyes and she yawned. He stretched and yawned himself.

"Sleepy?" asked kisara

"Yea..just a bit and you?"

"a little bit….are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

"If I did I wouldn't have invited you in the first place…and it's kind of nice to have company that I don't mind"

"That's good…so what time are we getting up?"

"I figured around ten…I set my clock so don't worry I'll get you up"

"Alright..sleep good grimmjow"

"you too kisara"

She smiled and then went to her room, she shut the door, cut the lights off and crawled in bed. He picked up the blanket and folded it,then he grabbed the pillow and put them up. He went went and cut all the lights off except for the stove light and the small light he kept on in the bathroom. He stretched and walked into his room, cut the lights off and went to his bed, he stretched out on his stomach and went to sleep. Kisara layed in her bed and just stared at the ceiling and thought about how things on had went on the streets, she remembered what happen last time she gave her heart to someone, she sighed. Then she curled up to the pillow and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

About ten a'clock grimmjow's alarm clock went off, he cursed and rolled over, he hit the snooze button. Then he snuggled back to his pillow and went back to sleep. About ten minutes later it went off again, he sighed and sat up, he turned off the clock and threw his feet off the side of his bed, he checked his phone, then he ruffled his hair and stood up and stretched. He yawned and went and knocked on kisara's door.

"Kisara…it's time to get up" said grimmjow, but he got no response, he sighed and eased the door open. He then went in and walked over to the bed, he saw her curled up to a pillow. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Kisara…"

"Yea…I'll be leaving soon"

"It's time to get up…you don't have to go anywhere" said grimmjow, she opened her eyes and looked at him, she then sat up and rubbed her eyes. At first she was confused, then she remembered yesterday.

"oh yea..hey grimmjow…"

"Morning…what were you talking about?"

"I usually get woken up because I wasn't allowed to sleep there"

"Oh…"

"Yea…I kinda forgot where I was for a second"

"That's ok…but it is still time to get up"

"Alright…."

"I'm going to get a shower….you know where the kitchen is…"

"Thanks"

"Anytime" said grimmjow then he left her room to get a shower. She got out of bed and stretched, she had taken the pants off during the night because it got hot, she didn't bother putting them back on. Then she padded barefoot to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then she started looking through the cabinets for something to cook for breakfast. About that time grimmjow came into the kitchen, he was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a black belt, he hadn't grabbed a shirt yet, he walked in just as he did she went to reach for something on the top shelf, he just smiled and enjoyed the view.

"What are you after?" asked grimmjow as he walked up behind her, she jumped.

"Gosh you scared me….I was just seeing what all you had to cook for breakfast….."

"I could have told you I don't have anything"

"Well I made coffee…want a cup?"

"Sure..."

Then she fixed both of them a cup and sat at the table across from him.

"thanks"

"Well your welcome….and we need to pick up some groceries while we're out…"

"Why?…it's easier to order stuff or pick it up on the way home"

"That's true..but still where do you order your breakfast from?"

"I have my breakfast right here" said grimmjow as he sipped his coffee

"That is not breakfast"

"Eh…that's a matter of opinion"

"Oh whatever….you know I'm right"

"Mhmm….whatever you say"

"Well I have to go get ready" said kisara as she stood up and went to her room. He finished his coffee and put their cups in the sink, he laughed to himself.

*grimm….get a hold on yerself* he thought to himself. He cut the coffee pot off and cleaned it up, he put the coffee back in the fridge and cleaned the rest up, About time he was passing kisara's door she opened it and almost ran into him.

"Oh sorry about that…my mind was somewhere else"

"No worries…you ready?"

"Yep..and you?"

"Sure just let me grab a shirt and we can go"

"I think you look better with out a shirt" said kisara before she could stop herself.

"Oh really?" asked grimmjow as he raised an eye-brow, she blushed.

"I..um…mean….well I…..I'll just meet you down in the shop" said kisara as she quickly walked off. Grimmjow smiled to himself as he went to his room and grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and pulled it on, then he put on his blue and silver watch, he stuffed his wallet in pocket and headed for the door. He stopped and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, making sure the door was locked as he pulled it behind him. Kisara was in the shop trying to pull herself together.

*what the hell is wrong with you! Pull yourself together! He is just a guy! Yea a super hot guy that I'm pretty sure your falling for!* she thought, she sighed and waited for grimm, wait since when did she give him a nickname? oh goodness, someone help her. She couldn't seem to keep her thoughts from revolving around him. Soon she heard him coming down the stairs, he stopped and looked at her. She was wearing her uniform skirt and his shirt from last night but it was tied back so it wouldn't look so big.. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"So you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"To buy you cloths and stuff remember?"

"Oh yea…right"

"We can take my bike or the car"

"it's up to you"

"Well I did promise you a ride today…so we're taking the bike"

"Did you lock the door"

"Yea…why?"

"Well I know you said you forget to sometimes so i was reminding you"

"Thanks babe" said grimmjow as he walked over to his bike, then he stopped as he realized what he said, she hadn't moved she was just watching him. He tried to read her emotions but when he looked in her purple eyes eyes he seen a shield but he could almost swear that he seen fear in her eyes too. He didn't say anything at first, he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Um anytime" said kisara as she walked over to the bike where he was.

"Just a sec" said grimmjow as he walked off and returned with another helmet. She looked at him confused.

"Now I can't have you getting hurt if we were to crash or something" said grimmjow as he handed the helmet with a smile that shiver down her spine, it was like a predator but at the same time it was gentle and soft. She smiled and shook her head before putting it on.

"Well how do I look?"

"Amazing" said grimmjow as he straddled the sports bike, his helmet was sitting on the gas tank, it had a panther painted on the side of it. She stood there for a moment. He leaned forward and motioned her to get on. She just stood there, he sat up and held out his hand.

"Come on I don't bite" said grimmjow with that smile again, she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her on the bike behind him. He then faced back forward and started the bike, she immediately grabbed onto him.

"Scared?"

"Yes"

"Don't be…I've got ya" said grimmjow and he slowly turned the bike around and opened the shop door, then he pulled out and shut the door back, making sure it shut before he started down the road. She grabbed onto his shirt and squeezed it tightly. He shifted gears when he got on the back road and sped up. She then wrapped her arms around him and pull herself closer to him, he smiled and patted her arm. Soon they arrived at a outdoor shopping place, he pulled the bike into a spot and shut it off, then he removed his helmet and placed it on the tank. She was still holding onto him, he didn't mind though.

"Kisara?"

"Yea?"

"We're here now…"

"Oh right" said kisara and she let go and took her helmet off. He helped her off the bike and then he got off, he laid her helmet on the seat and turned to face her.

"Let's go"

"Yea"

The first store they stopped at was a swim suit store, they walked in and kisara started looking around, soon one caught her eye. It was a bikini that was on display, it was royal purple and it had a black panther on one side of the top and the bottom had a black tail design on the back. The panther on the top piece had eyes that matched grimmjows, wait since when did she pay attention to that?. She shove the thought away from her mind. and walked over to desk clerk, grimmjow went and took a seat in front of a empty changing room. Then kisara walked over to where grimmjow was sitting.

"What…are they out of the one ya want?" asked grimmjow

"No…she said that she would bring my size over here in just a sec." said kisara as the lady walked up.

"Here you go…and I'm sure your boyfriend here will love it" said the store clerk as she handed the her the swim suit, grimmjow looked at kisara with a look of curiosity, kisara didn't comment she just blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well I'll be in the front if you guys need anything…" said the clerk, then she walked off. Just as grimmjow went to say something kisara went into the changing room. A few minutes later she opened the curtain.

"So grimm….what do you think?" asked kisara as she stepped out of the changing room. If he didn't have any self control his jaw would have hit the floor, she felt a shiver go down her spine as his eyes ran over her body.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yea?" said grimmjow as he snapped out his thoughts.

"I asked what did you think?" as she looked at the ground.

"I love it….."

"Really?….you think I should get this one?"

"Yes to both questions….hey whats the matter?" he asked, she was looking at the ground, she looked up at him.

"Oh nothing…I was hoping you would like it" she said shyly.

"Well I don't like it….I freaking love it….is that the one you want?"

"Yes"

"Well then change out of it so I can pay for babe"

He looked at her eyes again and again he thought that he seen fear, she nodded and went back into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out and she was in her other cloths and carrying the swim suit in her hand. He followed her to the counter, then he noticed her eyeing a pair of black flip flops.

"Do you want them?"

"What?"

"The flip flops.."

"Can I?"

"You can have whatever you want…."

He reached and grabbed her size and put them on the counter, he then grabbed him a pair of silver sunshades. Then she picked out a pair. Then he payed for it and put it all in a bag except the sunshades, they put them on. When they left that store they then went to a few more stores, throughout the day he noticed that her style was unique, it was very tomboyish but with a few girly things, but not many. About eleven they headed back to his bike, he looked at his bike and then at the bags that she had in her hands and they few he had in his.

"Don't worry I got a plan" said kisara

"Oh really?"

"Yea…I'll put my arms through the bags and put the smaller ones in the bigger ones"

"Oh and how are you going to hold on if yer hands are full?"

"Put my arms around you" said kisara, he smiled and then put the smaller bags in the bigger ones. He hooked their sunglasses on his shirt, he put her helmet on her because her hands were full. Then he put on his helmet and got on the bike, then she got on and wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. He drove the bike back to his place and parked it in the shop again. Then he helped her tote the bags up to the apartment, they sat the bags on the couch and he looked at his watch. Grimmjow seen that is was about 11:50, they had about ten minutes to get to orihime's but then he had an idea. Kisara was going through the bags and sorting out the stuff, she had placed her flip flops with the other shoes by the door.

"Hey kisara if we wanted to be at oriheme's house at twelve we need to leave"

"Now?"

"Well yea…or I call them and tell them that we will meet them there"

"That sounds good except the fact that we don't know where at the beach there going to be"

"True but I can ask"

"Ok..that sounds good…while you do that I'll go get changed"

"Alright babe"

Kisara didn't respond she just nodded and walked off to get ready, she grabbed the things she bought and placed grimmjows at his door. He sighed and decided that later he would ask her something was bothering her, then he dialed renji's phone. Grimmjow told them that he and kisara and that they would meet them at the beach and then he found out where exactly they were going to be at, he said that they would be there around 1:30. Renji said that he would tell everyone and that he would see them there. When Grimmjow hung up the phone he went and got his things that she had placed by his door and went in and changed into his black and blue swim shorts, he then just pulled on a black tank top. While he was changing he wondered while she hadn't just opened the door and put the stuff on the bed or something, he shrugged and went back to the living room. When he walked into the living room he didn't find kisara, he went and found her sitting in the kitchen at the table with a coke in her hand. Kisara was wearing her new bikini and black shorts, her hair was let down and laid over her shoulders. She hadn't opened it she was just staring at it lost in thought. He walked over to the table and sat down, she looked up at him like he had all the answers.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing" she said as she looked back at the table.

"Oh really?…you've acted different every since I called ya babe this morning"

"Well…its just-…."

"Just what?….are yer scared of big bad grimmjow?" asked grimmjow, she kinda smiled.

"No…it's not that"

"Then what is it?….maybe I can help ya fix it"

"It's a long story..."

"Well we can cancel if ya want and make time..."

"Now grimmjow…If I am nothing I am good as my word…but for now let's just that the person that called me babe…um he…he hurt me really bad…and he's one of the reasons I had to learn to fight"

"Who hurt you?"

"The last person that called me babe"

"What was his name?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kick his damn ass that's why"

"You don't have to do that"

"And why not?…because of him every guy you meet is going to have to pay for what he did"

"Because then he will know where I'm at"

"You mean your hiding from him?"

"Yea…I may be strong but he's stronger than I am and he told me-….I'll tell you later"

"Well you won't have to worry about that damn guy anymore"

"Why?…I can't hide forever"

"I'll kill him…if he even raises his hand to you again no one messes with my girl"

"Really?" she said, she didn't comment on the face that he called her his girl.

"Hell yea… and is that why I seen fear in yer eyes when I would call ya babe?"

"Yea…I was scared that you were going to be like him"

"And now what do you think?"

"I can see your nothing like him"

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"no"

"Good….and I'm still going to get him one day" said grimmjow as he stood up, he was kinda pissed.

"Come on grimmjow…let's go to the beach"

"yea we need to cool off"

They went down to the shop and she opened the door and grimmjow drove his bike out and stopped, he had her helmet on the tank in front of him. Kisara shut the shop door and walked over to the bike, he was just looking at her, he handed her the helmet and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong grimmjow?"

"I'm kinda pissed"

"Why?"

"Because of that guy I'm having to pay for it"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I really like ya….and yea I know we just meet and all but you won't let me get close to you because yer afraid that I'll be like that jerk"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for…it's that jerks fault"

"I'm not scared of you grimmjow…and I really hope you don't give up on me"

"I'm not giving up….Just give me a chance to prove that I'm not like him"

She nodded as she got on the bike and out her helmet on. Then she wrapped her arms around him, He smiled as he pulled the bike on the highway and headed for the beach. On the way there a car past them in a curve, causing the bike to sway really bad, Grimmjow fought with it for a moment as he regained control, Kisara tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes. Once he got the bike stopped he could feel her shaking, he took off his helmet and placed it on the tank, kisara hadn't moved yet. He placed his and on hers and slowly rubbed it, that dumb driver should have known better than to pass a sports bike when they were in a curve. Grimmjow looked down at his watch, he was glad that the didn't have to be there for another thirty minutes, it was only a twenty minute drive.

"Hey you ok?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder, she didn't say anything she just hid her face in his shoulder. He sighed and pulled the bike into an old store parking lot.

"Hey hop off for a sec" said grimmjow, she did, she was still shaken. He put the kickstand out and leaned the bike over, then he got off. He slowly reached and took her helmet off. He wanted to kill that driver, she looked on the verge of tears. Kisara didn't looked at him, she looked at the ground, he reached put and stroked her cheek.

"See?…we're alright….I promise" said grimmjow, He leaned and kissed her forehead, She sighed and nodded. Then he got back on the bike and she did too, they put their helmets on and headed for the beach. The whole time at the beach tatski had been giving kisara death glares, and as she left she walked by kisara and told her that she will never mean anything to grimmjow and that she was nothing more that street trash. About seven a'clock that night people started leaving and soon it was just renji, ichigo, orihime, rukia, kisara and grimmjow. The girls ware splashing in the water and giggling, the guys were sitting around the fire drinking cokes and talking.

"So what happen over night between you and kisara?" asked ichigo as he glanced toward the grimmjow.

"What do you mean?" asked grimmjow as he drunk more of his drink.

"Well yesterday she was kinda distant from everyone…and today she hasn't been that far from you" said ichigo

"Yea….did something happen?" asked renji

"No…I ran her into after I left your place and we started talking and then we went back to my place….and she stayed the night" said grimmjow

"ohh…." said renji as he chuckled, ichigo laughed too.

"No….it's not like that" said grimmjow

"So nothing happen?" asked renji

"No….we talked for a bit and then we went to bed….she used the guest room" said grimmjow

"I bet you wanted something to happen" said ichigo

"I am through with one night stands" said grimmjow

"Then why let her into your place?" asked renji

"I want something real….something that will last longer than a damn night" said grimmjow

"So you two are dating?" asked renji

"Not yet" said grimmjow

"Yet?….and why not?" asked ichigo

"There is a lot to that story and it's not my story to tell the world" said grimmjow, they heard the girls giggling as the continued to splash each other, the guys just watch for few minutes.

"Is there bad parts in the story?" asked ichigo, none of them looked at each other they talk talked they just continued to watch the girls.

"There are parts that will piss you off….I know it pissed me off" said grimmjow

"Do you know the whole story?" asked renji

"Nah…but what I do know still pissed me off and I've got a feeling that the whole story will just make me step off the deep end" said grimmjow. About that time the girls walking up with their arms wrapped around them.

"What's wrong?" asked ichigo

"The water is getting cold" said orihime

"Yea and I'm getting tired" said rukia.

"Well then come on…we can go home" said ichigo as he stood, they said their good byes and left. Grimmjow was still sitting on the ground. Renji stood up and stretched, he turned to see that kisara had went and sat by grimmjow, he smiled. Orihime yawned and tugged on renji's hand.

"Let's go…I'm getting sleepy" said orihime

"Alright…we'll see you guys later" said renji, grimmjow and kisara waved as they left. Then it was grimmjow and kisara sitting by the fire. She just stared at the fire and didn't say anything. Grimmjow placed his arms around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked grimmjow

"I just wish my life could have always been like this"

"Like what?"

"where I actually don't mind it…where I'm not afraid to turn my back for a minute…"

"Well you don't have to go back to that life anymore"

She didn't say anything as she looked the fire, he sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked kisara, she didn't want him to leave.

"For a walk…wanna join me?" asked grimmjow as he held out his hand, she nodded and took his hand. They walked down the beach hand in hand. After awhile they stopped and sat on the beach and looked at the stars. He had his arms folded behind his head, and leaned back on the ground. She pulled her legs up chest and leaned on them. Grimmjow closed his eyes and just listened to ocean, he come out here sometime when the town got too noisy, he would sleep on the beach sometimes. He just laid there and thought about things were between them and how she had told him that the last guy that called her babe had hurt her really bad and now she was hiding from him, he couldn't help but to wonder if that meant that he hurt her physically too, he didn't know the guys name or much about the guy or the guys name but the very thought of him pissed him. He wanted to know more about it but at the same time he didn't want to push but then all in that mix he wanted to beat the living crap out of whoever that guy was, he sighed he wasn't really sure what to do. He opened his eyes and looked at kisara who was looking at the stars, he seen a scar on her side, it wasn't a big scar maybe about two inches, he looked at hit curiously, before he could stop himself he reached out and touched it, she jumped and looked at him.

"Where did you get it?" asked grimmjow as traced the scar with his finger, she just looked at him for a moment before she sighed, he sat up and waited.

"You don't want to know" said kisara as she looked at the ground, her hair falling in her face,he took his hand hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"And why wouldn't I wouldn't I want to know?" asked grimmjow,he had a gut feeling that he didn't really want to know where she got it but still.

"Because you will just get mad again" said kisara, he was quite for a minute and then it came to him that the only reason he would get mad if that scar had come from that guy she was talking about, there was no way in hell that anyone would dare lay a hand on her, let alone leave a scar on her, he was started to get pissed but pushed it away because he didn't know if it was true or not.

"Did that guy you were talking about give it to you?" asked grimmjow, she looked at the ground and nodded, to say that he was pissed would be an understatement. Nether of them said anything for a few minutes. When kisara spoke her voice was low and she wasn't looking at him, it startled him at first but then he just watched her as she talked, not saying anything.

"We were at a pool hall…ya know where you can shoot pool and hang out and stuff…well anyway it was me, him, a few of his friends and their girls…well he was playing pool and I was sitting at the table beside it drinking soda and talking to a friend of mine that I was made to stop talking to by him…he was never really nice to me but I never knew that there was anything better out there…it was getting late and my friend had already left, I was tired, I had been at the underground that night fighting so I was wore out and wanted sleep….but he told me we were going to the pool hall and I learned the hard way not to argue with him….anyway usually he didn't do anything in really crowded place… I walked over to him and told him that I was tired and wanted to go home….he told me to shut my damn mouth and go sit my ass down or else…and then I asked him could I just meet him back there…and…and…and then he turned and hit me in the side with the pool stick…it busted and cut my side open…I hit the floor and he walked over to me and kicked me in the side it made my side bleed and told me that if I interrupted his game again he would snap my neck…..then he and his friends left…along with their girls…."

Kisara didn't look at grimmjow, she didn't want to see his reaction. Grimmjow just sat there and was trying wrap his mind around what his had just heard.

"So they just left you laying there like that?" asked grimmjow.

"Yea…and that's what lead to me coming on this side of the tracks…"

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't the first time he had hurt me and I knew it was going to be the last…but he was stronger than me…and my friend, miko, she made a good point that one day he would do something really bad or might even kill me if I didn't do something about it…"

"Wait..so he beat you?"

"That's not all he did….so I picked myself off the floor of pool hall and went to scarlet, she is a very wealthy manger of the underground and she had been trying to get to me to sign a contract with her for a couple years and I didn't want to…because I knew that would take away my freedom"

"But how did you get here?"

"I went to her…and she helped me bandage my side and asked me again to sign a contract and I told her that I wanted off the streets…She told me that she wanted me as her fighter…people like to watch me fight…that's when I made her a deal even though I knew I was gambling with the devil…still at that point I didn't care rather I lived or I died…so I told that if I could beat all of her fighters she would pay for my way off the streets and she wouldn't tell anyone where I went…and she agreed to that and she said that if one of her fighters beat me that I would become one of her fighters and sign a lifetime contract with her…at that time she eight fighters….we agreed that I would take them on one at a time in any order that she wanted…and obviously I won"

"I'm glad you did…"

"Yea me too…why do you look pissed?"

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that"

"That's a matter of opinion"

"No…It's fact..you deserved to be cared for and loved"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…..and I was wondering something"

"What's that?"

"Earlier today you went to say something about something he had said to you….some about if you ever…but you stopped…what was it?"

"Do you really want me answer that?"

"Yea"

"He said that if I ever tried to leave him he would kill me..."

"What?"

"That's why I'm hiding from him….I know that he is serious….and right now he probably is looking for me and has people looking for me…to him I am nothing more than a piece of property" said kisara, he voice shaking.

"Well even if he ever finds you….you don't have to be scared"

"And why not?…I can't fight him…trust me Ive tried…"

"Because you have me…and I won't let him lay a hand on you"

"You mean you would fight for me?"

"Hell yea…"

"Wow"

"What?"

"No one has ever fought my battles…I've always had to fight my own"

"Well that was before you meet me"

"That's true" said kisara, he leaned and kissed her on the fore head before he stood up and stretched, he then held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, he didn't let go of her hand as they walked hand in hand and made their way back to his bike. She leaned on him and sighed, he smiled and wrapped his wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Nether of them said anything as they walked, when they got to the bike they put their helmets on and got on the bike, she wrapped her arms. He pulled turned the headlight on before pulling out onto the road. Grimmjow wasn't aware of all the terrible memories that her story had brought with it, she hadn't told anyone how she got that scar. On the way back she had fallen asleep against his back, he pulled the bike into the shop and hit the bottom that shut the door back, he then pulled it back to where it usually is and put the kick stand out and cut the lights and bike off. He took off his helmet and sat it on the tank, he noticed that kisara hadn't moved if anything she snuggled closer to him, he smiled.

"Kisara…..we're home…." said grimmjow as he silently shook he arm, she slowly stirred and looked up at him. He then got off the bike and helped her off, she sleepily took off her helmet, he took it and placed it on the bike with his, when he turned around he seen that she was about to fall asleep on her feet, he picked her up bridal style, at first she was annoyed and pushed against his chest. Then she sighed and snuggled closer, he laughed and walked up the stairs even though he wasn't much more awake himself, he went to set her down so he could get the key and she whined.

"We locked the door…and I have to get the keys out my pocket babe" said grimmjow, she didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged herself closer to him, he reached in his pocket and grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and and picked her up again, he kicked the door shut using his shoulder to cut the lights on as he went, he pushed open her door with his shoulder and walked over to her bed and layer her down on it, her arms were still wrapped around his neck, he undid her arms and put her under the covers, before he stood up he kissed her forehead, then she woke up long enough to change into sleep cloths. He took a quick shower, then put on a pair of black pajama pants. Grimmjow went and locked the door, then plugged up his phone, then he yawned and climbed in his bed, soon he feel asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Grimmjow sat straight up as he heard someone screaming, he quickly through the covers off and ran out his room. Kisara was crying and screaming, nightmares of her life on the streets plagued her dreams, but she couldn't seem to wake up. There was pain and she couldn't get away or make it stop, no matter how much she begged and cried, that only seemed to make things worse. When grimmjow came running in her room he didn't see her at first, the bed was messed up and the pillows were thrown against the wall, he still heard her crying, he looked and found her curled up in the corner of the closet, he kneeled down in front of her in the closet and reached for her.

"P-please…please s-stop" she whispered, he pulled his hand back, so he tried another approach.

"Stop what?" he asked in a low voice, making sure that he didn't scare her more, now grimmjow wasn't usually the type that cared for someone else, usually he wouldn't offer anyone comfort but somehow this was different. Kisara didn't say anything for in her mind it was the only guy in the world that she feared and if she said anything he would just hit her again, she started crying again, she knew that she couldn't fight him. He tried to reached her again but she flinched and tried to curl up even smaller, he stopped and sighed, he wasn't really sure how to reach her, he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her, she looked scared of him and that broke his heart that he was sure had gone cold a long time ago. He pulled her into his arms, she started pushing against his chest.

"Let me go…please let me go…I-I'll stay" said kisara as she pushed against his chest.

"It's me kisara….it's grimmjow…..it's grimmjow" said grimmjow as he tried to break his way into her nightmare, she looked up at him with tears running down her face and even though she was looking at him, he could tell that she wasn't really seeing him. Grimmjow reached his hand up to he face and placed on her face, she flinched again.

"It's me baby….it's grimmjow" said grimmjow as he slowly stroked her face, she blinked a few times.

"G-grimmjow?….your here?" asked kisara in a shaky voice. Relief washed through grimmjow as he slowly broke his was into her nightmare.

"Yea baby…" said grimmjow as he picked her up. Then he walked over and laid her on her bed, he sat on the edge, then he brushed the hair hair out of her face. She still thought the nightmare was true.

"He knows where I am…you have to go" she said in a low voice.

"It was just a bad dream…its over now"

"I-it was?..but he was here"

"Yea..your alright…there is no one in this apartment but us…your safe" said grimmjow, he put the pillows back on the bed and covered her back up, and she just laid there and starred at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared…"

"Your safe…I promise…" said grimmjow he sat on the edge of the bed, she looked at him, he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, he pulled her into his lap and held her until she went to sleep again, he wrapped his arms around her as if it would protect her from the nightmares. He stayed awake for a while before he decided that she might freak out when she woke up and found him in the bed with her so he then placed he back under the covers and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, he grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat at the table, he glanced at the table and it read seven thirty in the morning, he wasn't a morning person, especially since they had just graduated and he had no reason to be up this early, he sighed, he put on a pot of coffee and sat back down at the table. Grimmjow drank his coke while he waited on the coffee, then he stretched out one arm across the table and leaned over on it, he didn't intend to fall asleep but he did. Kisara woke up later, she sat up and look around, she seen grimmjow wasn't there, she remembered the nightmare and she remembered all the pain that came with it. She also remembered that grimmjow was there, and that he had chased the mean and scary things away and that he had protected her like he had promised. She looked over at the small clock that was on her night stand, it was almost eight thirty. She got out of bed and went to find to grimmjow, she assumed that he had went back to his bed so she went and lightly knocked on his door, she got no response, the door wasn't even shut all the way, she peaked inside and seen that he wasn't in there, then she checked the living room and he wasn't there ether, she was beginning to wonder if he had left all together. Then she walked into the kitchen, she stopped, she seen him leaning on the table asleep. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly, he grumbled.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmmmm?"

He yawned and set up.

"Are you ok?" asked kisara as she stood there.

"Yea…why wouldn't I be?" he kinda snapped, he didn't me too, she kinda flinched and he noticed and realized that he had just snapped and he didn't mean to, he sighed.

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to snap just I got a lot on my mind…"

"It's fine"

He stood up and walked over to her, he stopped s few feet from her, she looked at down at the ground, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"No it's not…"

"Why were you sleeping at the table?"

"I had come in here to make coffee…but it was taking to long so that I guess I fell back asleep…"

"I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Nah baby don't worry it…it's all good" said grimmjow with her favorite yawned and leaned and kissed her forehead, they walked back into they kitchen.

"What do we have planned for today?" asked kisara,

"Absolutely nothing" said grimmjow as he yawned again.

"Maybe we should should try to go to sleep again…"

"Then I'll be in be in my bed if you need me…" said grimmjow as he leaned and he leaned and kissed her forehead, then he headed for his room, he didn't bother shutting the door, he laid down on his stomach and grabbed his pillow and went to sleep. Kisara cut the coffee pot off and went and laid in her bed, she laid there for for a while, she tossed and turned and couldn't go to sleep, she quietly got out of bed and made her way to grimmjow's room. When she walked in she seen him stretched out on his stomach asleep, he was facing the night stand, she walked over and got in on the other side, she snuggled up to his back, he shifted and started to mumble something. Kisara thought that she had woken him up but he then he sighed and got still again, after a few minutes she fell asleep, and she was glad that her nightmares didn't come to get her. A few hours later grimmjow goes to roll over but he felt something against his back, he turned his head to find kisara, he smiled, he wasn't sure when she had came in here but he didn't care, he went to roll over but she start to stir.

"It's ok…I was just rolling over…" said grimmjow, she sat up and looked at him.

"I can go back to my bed…"

"Nah…I mean unless you want to"

Kisara shook her head, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed to his chest, she snuggled close, and closed her eyes.

"I do have a question though" he said as he yawned

"hmm?" she said as she was falling back asleep.

"When did you come in here?"

"I'm not sure….I couldn't go back to sleep…I was scared that the nightmares would come back…I had hoped that I would wake up and sneak back out before you knew…."

"You think that the nightmares are in yer room?"

"No…when I was having the nightmare…you chased them away…I feel safe with you"

"Then why sneak out before I woke up?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would act if you woke up and I was in your bed with you"

"Ah….well that makes sense but just so you know I like having here with me…"

"I like it too"

Kisara sat up and looked down at him, he leaned up. Just as he went to say something his phone rang. He sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall, she got out of bed and made her way to use the bathroom. Ichigo had called grimmjow to ask him if the shop was going to be open today, grimmjow said sure that he would open it about an hour. Tatski needed her car fixed and ichigo said that grimmjow could help her. Grimmjow got out of bed and stretched before walking to find kisara, she was coming out of the bathroom. They walked to the kitchen and fixed them oodles of noodles, and to drink they had pepsi.

"So what are the plans for the day?" asked kisara

"Well ichigo, rukia and tatski are coming by so i can fix her car" said grimmjow, she nods and they finish their noodles, and washed their dishes, then they walked to get ready. Grimmjow put on pair of faded jeans and pulled on a tank top, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his shop shirt, he walked out of his room and threw the shirt on the couch so he could grab it before they went down to the shop. She came out of her room in a pair of grey cargo pants and black tank top. He pulled on his shoes and stuffed his phone is his pocket. When she walked into the living room and seen the shirt laying on the couch, she smiled and grabbed it and quickly went into the kitchen. Grimmjow turned to see that kisara still wasn't out, he sighed and went to her door, he knocked and got no answer. Mean while she had went and pulled her shoes on. He sighed and headed for the door and seen her waiting for him with his shop shirt on, it had his name on it. She hadn't buttoned it up, he smiled at her.

"Why did you take my shirt?"

"I liked it…you want it back?"

"Nah…you can keep it…it looks good on you….let's go"

She nodded and they went down to the shop. When they got down there she moved the bike further up into the shop and pulled the car further up. Grimmjow was picking up a few tools and she had went and was standing beside the car staring at the other side of the shop. He looked up to see her staring at the pool table, but it wasn't a look of interest, he could tell that she was remembering something that had happened in the past. He was beginning to get pissed, he didn't know the guy and he didn't need to but all he need to know was where he was so he could kill him. He stood up and placed the tools that he had picked up on the counter by the wall and he wiped his hands on his jeans before he walked to her. Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?"

"Memories"

"I swear…your safe here.."

"I wish I could forget it all…"

"And I wish I could kill that guy"

Just as she went to say something someone blew the horn outside the big shop door. She just smiled at grimmjow.

"I'm not scared of big bad grimmjow" said kisara as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled, as he went and opened the big shop door and motioned them to pull in. He immediately notice that it was running smooth, he had known that tatski had liked him for a while now but he was never really interested in that type of girl. He didn't say anything as he walked back over to where kisara, who was now sitting in his chair, he was going to say something but since it was her he decided to let it slide. She looked up at him with a challenging smile, he just smiled back. Tatski, ichigo, and rukia got out the car and walked over to where they were. Grimmjow picked up kisara and sat her in his lap, tatski immediately gave kisara death glares, no one else seemed to notice.

"So what's wrong with yer car?" asked grimmjow as he placed his arm around kisara waist.

"It wasn't shifting right…it's having a problem going to third" said tatski, grimmjow wasn't buying any of it.

"What do you think ichigo?" asked grimmjow.

"It was fine on the way here…" said ichigo, grimmjow nodded, he was getting irritated with the situation, he then got a text from ichigo.

it read:_ Tatski is up to something….not sure what…the car is fine…should we do something?_

Grimmjow nodded and then responded: _Let's just see where it goes….for now_

Ichigo didn't text back he simply looked at grimmjow and nodded, then he stood up.

"Grimmjow….let's take a look at the car" said ichigo as he walk off, kisara got off his lap and he followed ichigo. Tatski's phone rang and she walked outside to answer it.

**Phone conversation:**

"Hello?"

"Tatski?"

"Who is this?"

"You don't remember?…we talked the other night when you came down to the underground looking to join"

"Your saleen aren't you?"

"That's right…I'm d-roy's kid sister…and I heard from a little birdie that you know pantera"

"Pantera?…who is that?"

"Her real name is kisara but her underground name is pantera"

"And who is your big brother?"

"Someone that is looking for pantera as we speak"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Well what would you say if I told you I might know where she is?"

"Then I could get you a spot in the underground"

"Will she be gone she gone for good?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she has something I want"

"Well you help me and help and I'll help you"

"I'll see what I can do"

**End of conversation**

Tatski stood outside with a smile on her face, as she decided to piece together a plan. Rukia and kisara sat and talked while ichigo and grimmjow walked over to the car. Ichigo popped the hood. Grimmjow look under the hood and checked out the car. It was just ichigo and grimmjow standing there.

"The car is fine" said ichigo

"Crank it up"

Ichigo crunk the car up. About that time Renji and orihime showed up, renji walked over to where the guys were and orihime was walked over and started to talking with the girls, tatski was still outside. Renji could tell something was up.

"There is nothing wrong with this car….like I said she is up to something" said ichigo

"What up?" asked renji

"The damn car is fine…." said grimmjow as he slammed his hand into the side of the finder.

"Who is up to something?" asked renji, who was confused this entire time.

"Tatski is up to something…" said ichigo

"Well she is standing outside right now with a evil smirk on her face if that means anything" said renji.

"Why would she bring me this damn car is there is not a damn thing wrong with it!" said grimmjow

"Who knows…" said Ichigo

"Well maybe its fact that she likes you and kisara has your attention and she don't…" said renji

"It's not kisara's fault that she is hot and tatski is not hot" said grimmjow

"Look let's just see where this goes.." said renji. they nod, shut the hood and shut the car off. They walk over to where the girls are, Kisara got up and went to go to the bathroom and grimmjow got in his chair, renji pulled orihime into his lap and ichigo sat by rukia.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: before I start I just wanted to take the time and thank my amazing beta Irah! She has helped me show much! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Ch. 4

Days past and no one had heard from Tatsuki since then, but it was not that anyone was complaining. Kisara yawned of a victorious slumber, she didn't have a nightmare for once and it felt damned good not too, she was already loving the day and it hadn't even started yet. She stretched, hearing the joints in her back crack against the euphoric release of uptight tension burrowed in her bones, sitting up. she looked beside her at grimmjow who was still in a deep sleep, lying flat on his back. She smiled at how relaxed and cuddly he looked. She moved to get out of bed after taking in his equable facade then decided against it since it was a Friday, with no plans in mind, she nuzzled back to his warmth. When he felt her move back to laying next to him, he immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He then groggily mumbled "There's no need to be up yet babe," in his sleep as he turned on his side, wrapping both arms around her. She now faced his chest and snuggled closer to him. She felt herself falling back to sleep until her phone started to ring. Kisara went to grab the annoying contraption, struggling to get out of Grimmjow's tight enfold but due to his machine like strength and his toned biceps she was going nowhere, if anything she was safe from society, "Grimm, my phone is ringing," said kisara as she pushed against his chest.

"If its important then they can call 911 or something and stop disturbing us," he groggily responded with shut eyes. She sighed while he now opened his sleep weary eyes looking down to her as she stared back, looking at him with a sad-stricken gaze that he couldn't refuse. He leaned down and kissed her head. He lazily reached for the device on the on the night-stand, he felt around until he actually found it, then he handed it to her and grumbled as he rolled over tried to go back to sleep. Before she got out of bed she leaned over and kissed grimmjow on the head, then she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen with high spirits from the already good morning she was having.

After a few minutes of lying in bed eyes still closed to the ceiling a baffled sigh expressed its way to the air above him, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Not that he was exasperated from the phone call that interrupted the goodness of his arms wrapped around her, after all the pro's out weighted the cons, and seeing her smile was good enough for him. After doing whatever business it was that needed to be done in the privacy of the bathroom, he headed to kitchen where he found kisara talking on the phone as she made coffee for the two of them. He sat at the table and watched her with new freshly washed eyes, observing her every movement, walking around the kitchen.

"Yea just call me back in a few minutes." Her voice sung then hung up the phone and placed it flatly on the table, she then grabbed a cup from the high cabinets of the kitchen that was on point right for her height since she was slightly on the tips of her toes. After retrieving the dish and out of common courtesy she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe…," grabbing the cup from her soft hands, "so what the hell was all that about?" he spoke into his cup taking in the heated caffeine with a careful sip, he truly hated mornings and besides Kisara, that was now a permanent marking on his life, coffee was one of the reasons why he could manage in the time of day he loathed with a passion.

"Rukia and Orihime want to have a girl's day out"

"Sounds fun…," taking another careful sip, "do you want to go with them?"

"I guess it could be fun…but grimm…," taking a sip of the heated liquid herself. The warm smell of coffee beans and Grimmjow's scent was enough to wake her and feel the comfort she needed, "I don't have a lot of money remember?" she flashed him a warm smiled.

He sighed, not an annoyed sighed. She still wasn't use to him as she should be, she knew that he would jump when she tells him too, so why hasn't she ask for money? He has enough so it wasn't an issue. He looked at her eyes that were focused on the liquid running for her top lip and ruffled his hair, "You just go get ready"

She blinked a quizzical expression before smiling and nodded until she thought about what he had plans for, "Wait, what are you going to do today?"

"Well the guys will have a day in the shop and open it up for a couple of hours…"

She smiled, walking over to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before going to the bathroom for a well-needed shower. After an hour of cleansing her body of unwanted filth she was ready to hit the road with the girls. Grimmjow dug in his thick wallet to give her the money he thought was necessary, though she thought it was entirely too much. Regardless that she was a couple hundred dollars richer he still told her that he didn't want change. A generous act that some would think not an ounce was left inside of him but it was something about Kisara that brought that side out of him without lifting a finger. Another hour passed of Kisara telling part of her life's tale to Grimmjow, from the worst to the best times of her life before Rukia and Orihime picked her up leaving for the 'girls' day out. After they left Grimmjow went back inside with an image of her smile, the light in her eyes, and the new way she stepped. Making himself smirk from thoughts. He looked to his room thinking about one last attempt to get in bed for another hour of sleep before he deemed it unwise. Instead he hopped in the shower to get ready for the day, unaware of the events it might bring him.

***The old train yard***

Tatsuki walked in the train yard, unsure of what the person looked like. All she knew was her name. She stopped and looked around the place. The building looked deserted, creepy, abandoned of course. The smell of rusting metals and dust clouded her nose. If it was up to her she would turn back and walk home. But she had to this. This was just too good to pass up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a menacing voice.

"Looks a lost pup" said another sinister but caustic voice was heard.

"Who's there?" Tatsuki bellowed out of frustration more than fear. Keeping the scared inner voice undermined all the while she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"You're on the wrong side of the tracks pup," said the first voice as a low laugh was heard after the statement.

"Show yourself!" Tatsuki demanded.

"Now…now" said the same voice.

"Don't go barking orders!" shouted the second voice.

After taking into considering that Lady-luck wasn't on her side of the situation she was in, she had to figure who was in charge. Her eyes frantically moved around the dark area with little to no sunlight that can give her a hint of skin color she needed to decipher the voices. "Since this isn't your territory," said the first voice.

That specific voice had to be the one with the authority but still Tatsuki shouted, "I'm not afraid of either of you,"

"We will just have to change that" said the second voice, Tatsuki could hear them moving and getting closer, but she still couldn't see them.

"Well aren't you brave, seeing you don't know who roam these streets" said the one in authority.

"Enough! Both of you! stop trying scare our guest," Tatsuki was wrong after all. The two voices had no type of power, "Welcome Tatsuki, I'm glad you can make it" said the new voice as they walked into view.

"Saleen?" an inquiring yet surprised expression daubed on Tatsuki's visage. Her eyes still searched for the threatening voices that haunted her through the gloom, hoping that no more surprises would show. Saleen walked out from between a few of the train cars, she did a once over of Tatsuki and smiled.

"Oh by the way the two idiots were Riku and Senri….they are bothers…Don't pay them any mind," still walking, to only stop a few feet away from Tatsuki, "now come on,"

Tatsuki nodded and followed behind Saleen. Five minutes passed of silence and footsteps that echoed throughout their whereabouts. Soon they came to an open area, two guys came by her, seeing a bit of resemblance in their faces she guessed them to be the brothers that were toying with her. Up ahead she seen a guy which had a smirk on his face, he was watching saleen and tatsuki with a look of arrogance, he was lounging across an old couch, there were several other people around him but none of them seemed to be that close to him but a few women and one or two guys.

"So Saleen…is this the girl you told me about?" said the guy.

"It is Hakai" said saleen as she stood side of tatsuki.

"So tell me girl, what is your name?" asked Hakai, he was leaning on his arm.

"Tatsuki…," Her pride would not let weakness foreshadow her own figure, "what is this place?" asked tatski, as she looked around at the people watching her.

"Well my dear…this is my place…that is all you need to know….I understand that you have some information that interest me"

"And what information might that be?"

"I've been told you might know where my pet is"

"Pet?"

"Pantera"

"And what do I get if I tell you this?"

"What do you want?"

Tatsuki blinked again, thinking this was a bad dream, but it is true, it is happening. Instead of breaking a sweat she an evil, sinister smile that can put the notorious villain Joker to shame. This was all she needed to hear.

***Back at the Shop***

Grimmjow trotted down the flight of stairs of the shop to open the main doors and switched the sign to open, he figured 'why not' since he didn't have anything else planned for the day. A few minutes later Renji and Ichigo showed up ready for whatever the day had to bring them. They didn't do anything besides changed the oil in Grimmjow's car and bike and also Renji's car, other than that they shot pool and joked around as to any normal friendship would do. While they stood around the pool table and drank beer they started talking about their girls.

"So I see that kisara has changed someone's attitude around here" laughed renji as her lifted his beer to his lips and took a sip. Grimmjow who had taken the first shot in the new pool game looked at him with a confused look, then he took a sip of his beer.

"It looks like rukia and I weren't the only ones that noticed this" commented ichigo as he took a generous sip of his beer, then he took his shot in the game.

"I really like having her around"

"Well,well it looks like big bad grimmjow has been tamed by a kitten," commented renji with a laugh as he finished his third drink and went for another one.

"Oh like you have room to talk, orihime has you wrapped around her finger" laughed grimmjow as he was reaching for his ninth drink.

"Oh but we can't forget ichigo and rukia….you two argue like a married coupled" laughed renji, soon they were all laughing and drinking, not really even playing pool anymore. A couple hours of joking and bantering with each other they noticed a weird car pull up. A guy with an ominous aura that blatantly screamed out evil, stepped out of an old but classy black car to walk in. Grimmjow sighed and walked over to him, at first the guy didn't notice him, it was as if he was trying to find something else other than auto parts.

"Looking for something?" asked grimmjow a little irratated.

"I don't think that concerns you" the menacing man spoke confidently.

"It's my damn place…so there for it does concern me"

He ignored grimmjow that stood arms crossed while the man looked around once more before leaving his shop. Grimmjow watched as he made he back to the car that was now parked across the road, two guys came walking from what look like each side of his place.

"Well?" asked the man, the two men didn't say anything only a head nodded, this caused the man to smile a wide toothy grin. For some surreal reason grimmjow had a bad feeling about that man. Once he left Grimmjow pulled the shop doors shut and walked back over to the pool table since it was closing time anyway.

Renji, curious and yet eager to know, was the first to speak, "What was that about?"

"I have not a damn clue…did either of you know him?" asked grimmjow, they shook they heads no. Grimmjow with a gut feeling knew nothing good never came from someone like that, he knew that all too well. Either way he was ready for what is thought to be the unexpected. Another hour of beer guzzling, a pool game, and barely paying any attention to the time, the girls came back to Grimmjow's shop in terms of relaxing from the days eventful activities. Lounging on the furniture from time-consuming, overwhelming, and mostly 'girl time' than everyone's time were none other than the men that were now covered with pink bags to hold for the girls that were accentuated by brown strips.

"We bought a lot of stuff," said Rukia

"And kisara had her first slushy!" spoke Orihime right behind Rukia while Kisara smiled.

"So what all did you girls buy?" asked Renji moving a bag from his face.

"Probably a lot of things they don't even need," said Grimmjow

Kisara's smile, on no account, faded from her glowing face, "I'm going to put the things I bought up stairs,"

"Let me get those for ya babe," said grimmjow as he walked over and held out his hands, she smiled, with a look of ease in her eyes, and handed over the bags.

"We will be right back," said Kisara and Grimmjow followed her up to the apartment, once inside he set the bags on their floor in their room. Once they were in there room kisara held out a small navy bag to grimmjow with a small smile on her face, he looked at her confused and then took the bag.

"What's this babe?"

"I wanted to get you something…" she wasn't really sure how to but her feeling into words, in such a short time she had grown so attached to him, she truly cared for him and she wasn't really sure how to tell him. He reached his hand into the small bag and pulled out a purple and blue rope bracelet, the two ropes were braided together, he turned it a few times in his hand looking at it, then he smiled. He looked at her, she wasn't looking at him she was looking away, he put the bracelet on his on his wrist, securing it so it wouldn't fall off, then he threw the empty bag on the floor, he reached out and placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him, she was slightly blushing. He smiled her favorite smile, she gave a small smile.

"I love it babe, I'll never take it off, I promise"

Then they went back to down to shop but not before grimmjow leaned and kissed her on the head. On the way to the shop he noticed kisara's movements were more lightly than the day before, and the day before that. Regardless of where the sudden boost of optimistic energy came from she loved it. After a few minutes down in the shop, grimmjow noticed that they were completely out of liquor.

"Hey babe we're out of drinks down here...can you go get a pack from upstairs?"

Babe…It started to become familiar to her now that he kept calling her that without any of her consent. But knowing his personality in the short time it became predictable, indubitably she spoke in a sure tone of mollified eagerness, "Sure thing grimm!"

She walked off in sure footed steps to retrieve the pack of canned malt liquor, then headed back down stairs once her hands were on the pack of beer. Kisara smiled at the thought of how much he loved his liquor, they always seemed to have a extra case stashed somewhere. She sat the case next to the coffee table in the shop, and quickly turned around to an unexpected shrilling clap. To the very least she was confused then soon looked to a handprint enflamed on the side of Grimmjow's shocked mug.

"You stupid idiot!" yelled Tatsuki still oblivious to the raging bull in the corner staring acid into the side of her face.

Instantly Kisara snapped dashing to pounce on Tatsuki, sending them both sliding across the floor. Tatsuki got her knees under Kisara stomach and flipped her off her. She jumped up and onto kisara who quickly rolled over out of the way and to her feet. At first, they were evenly match, blow for blow but Kisara quickly got the upper hand on Tatsuki landing punches to her face, Tatsuki then grabs Kisara by the root of her hair, throwing her towards the pool table. While Tatsuki recuperated the mini beating she took, Kisara was recovering herself, holding her figure on the pool table until memories bombard her. The past started to flash before her eyes.

*Start of flashback*

Kisara was thrown against the pool table, she tried to get to her feet but he hit her in the gut again, she coughed and sunk to the floor holding her stomach with one hand and tried to defend herself with the other.

"You stupid whore! I thought I told you to be here an hour ago!" he yelled as he drew back his hand and hit her again, she whimpered from his painful blow.

"I-I lost track of time…I was fighting," she managed to speak through clench teeth, trying to convince him of her truth, she knew it was useless.

"Fighting? I don't believe that…you can't even defend yourself against me!" he said as he kicked her in the ribs, she screamed in pain.

"Please stop!" she yelped while he laughed.

"Your just my pet…If you ever try to leave me…I will kill you…your pathetic" he said as he grabbed her by her hair and pulls her to her feet. He stared at her and she stared back in horror before he kicked her in the ribs again. She never heard the aforementioned yelping and whimpering before but after tonight her own voice terrified her as a blood curling scream escaped her lips.

*End of FlashBack*

Kisara snaps back into a conscious state when Tatsuki kicked her in the ribs, then she pinned Kisara to the table exchanging blows where as everyone watched in shock, Orihime was the only one not in shock to run over, trying with all her strength to desperately pull them apart. From where she stood it looked like they were going to kill each other if they weren't stopped, literally. Kisara couldn't focus on the fight, everything about that table reminded her of the past and she couldn't shake that voice in her head, she couldn't separate reality from a flashback. Kisara soon got a hold of herself and landed a punch in tatsuki's face, by this time kisara had taken most of the damage but was slowly started to get the upper hand again when Tatsuki went tumbling back, shaking off the heavy blow.

"Looks like if I want something done I'll have to do it myself!" yelled Tatsuki after dashing back to land another punch to Kisara's ribs. She cringed from the painful blow to her stomach, and hearing crackling of a few broken ribs. Grimmjow sees Kisara in pain, scarcely managing to still fight. He made his way to her until Tatsuki grabbed the pool stick laying on the table swinging with an over-bearing ambition to end Kisara for good. With enough force Kisara would've been done for as the pool stick hit precisely on her temple, causing her head to split open and blood to go everywhere.

Grimmjow watched in dilated eyes as Kisara fell to the floor before him. Time slowed as her body connected to the concrete flooring with her eyes rolling back, right at this moment time was crucial, unforgiving, painful to watch even. If he was brought back from the startling action she wouldn't be harmed in such a manner. He snaps out of the daze running over to her side in hopes of her waking up. Confusion plastered on his face for whether he was angry on the fact that he stood by so long or that he was concerned for his girl. The others quickly jumped in while Orihime wanted to run over to Kisara's side. Rukia held her back, she too wanted to run over there but she knew it was best if they stayed over where they were. Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki and pulled her away for Kisara now unconscious form. Renji rushed to get the car keys, forcefully searching until he saw them on the hook. He ran back to Grimmjow's side, which was now on his knees beside her. Renji looked down at Kisara, she is in bad shape, the spilt on her head casued a grimly puddle near Grimmjow's knee. At first Grimmjow was still stunned, Renji nor did any one of his friends had ever seen him like this. Grimmjow leaned over and picked her up, she was limp in his arms with a faint heartbeat. He quickly went out the door, gently securing her in the back seat of his car, he then grabbed the keys from renji. Everyone else stayed behind. Orihime and rukia had gone upstairs to calm down. Tatsuki was now leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath, she was proud of herself, she couldn't understand why everyone was so upset, Kisara was just street trash after all. Renji and Ichigo had walked over and sat on the couches. For two hours and thirty-seven minutes everyone sat in silence staring at the now dry puddle that was a reminder of Kisara's near death experience. Rukia and Orihime had walked down the steps now level headed, sitting on the couch side by side their significant other. No one really knew what to say. Tatsuki pulled herself to her feet, during that deed of her own so did Ichigo mimicking her action.

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo

"Home," spat Tatsuki in a cold tone.

"Don't you think that you need to wait here?"

She snorted a laugh, "Why would I want to do that?"

"To wait and hear from Grimmjow," Ichigo glared his eyes at her. He never knew Tatsuki to act the way she did. He thought she was more civil than to act like a beast with no conscious.

"I don't give a damn!"

Just then the shop door slammed opened and in walked Grimmjow, he had blood on the front of his shirt, and he looked pissed, like his old self before Kisara showed.

"Well?" asked Orihime, her hands readying a prayer.

"I came to get clean clothes and I left my phone here earlier," said Grimmjow in a low enraged tone. Tatsuki was just watching him, she couldn't understand what Kisara had that she didn't.

"How is kisara?" asked Renji

"They don't know anything yet" he spoke before climbing the flight of stairs and disappearing behind the door to get fresh clothes. A few minutes passed when he came back down with his phone and wallet stuffed in his pocket and in fresh cloths.

"I'm going back to the hospital…you guys can stay here if you want just lock up before you leave…and don't worry about cleaning up I'll deal with it later" said Grimmjow as he went to leave until he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist, he looked back to see that it was Tatsuki, the person that had caused the whole shit to happen, he was getting pissed off again, internally shaking. But he was not the type to hit a girl, plus he didn't have time for this right now.

"Wait grimmjow," It took her a moment to get use to his glare into her eyes, "why are you going?…I'm here and that's all that matter's right?"

"Tatsuki I don't give a damn where you are and I'm going because I care about kisara and not you,in fact you better be gone by the time we get back," jerking his wrist free from her hold. Then he left without giving her a chance to say anything and went back to hospital. When he got there he paced in the waiting room for a while and grabbed a cup a coffee and sat down and leaned over, he couldn't help but to smile a little as he remember the conversation they had about coffee being an actual breakfast. Then he started to think about how things were between them, one day he was the guy known for one night stands and the next kisara had basically moved in, he didn't want to change that, he loved the way things were, he just wished it was official between them, wait why wasn't it? He thought about it for a moment and wondered why come he hadn't asked her to be his girl yet, then he thought about how empty his place felt without her there and how the thought of losing her made him feel emotions that he didn't understand, he felt like he was falling and all he could see was her.

"Mr. Jaggerjack?" asked a woman as she walked to him, he sat the cup down and stood up.

"That's me"

"Your here with kisara right?"

"Yea…how is she?"

"Well it was touch and go for a while…she lost a lot of blood, she has three broken ribs on her left side, her collar bone is bruised, so is her jaw, she has a minor concussion, she has six stitches in her forehead….but the doctor thinks that she will be ok but…"

Grimmjow wanted to feel relieved that she was going to be ok but there something screaming in his head that it wasn't, that kisara, his babe, wasn't as fine as the nurse made her out to be.

"But what?" Truth be told, he didn't want to know, but the growing suspense caused him to ask, he couldn't stop himself, he needed to know.

"She is in a coma….we can't get her to wake up..."said the nurse

"Can you take me to her?" he asked in a low voice, he wasn't sure why he felt like this for one person, he had never felt like this before, he wanted to see her, no, that wasn't it, he needed to see her. The nurse only nodded and he followed her down a noiseless hallway, it was too silent and he wanted to run to her, if she woke up and he wasn't there then she would be scared. He had to be there to protect her, but wait she wouldn't wake up would she? No, he refused to believe that, she had to wake up she just had to, what was he supposed to do without her? Soon they arrived at a room and they walked in. He thought he could handle it all, but what he seen before him almost forced him to fall on his knees. Kisara lay on the white hospital bed with a tube in her arm, her breathing was shallow and all you hear in the room was the heart monitor that was hooked to her, her torso wrapped in bandages, stitches in her head, the visible dark purple bruise. If he could wring Tatsuki's neck and get away with it, he would no doubt in his mind do it. But this was real life, that was his girl in the hospital bed.

"I'll be at the desk out in the hall if you need anything," said the nurse. For a very well known reason he couldn't talk. Looking at his babe in the state that she's in wasn't a sight he could get use to at all. He stared at and unconscious kisara nodding his head to the nurse as she left and shut the door behind her. Grimmjow wasn't sure when he had walked over to the bed, he guessed that his feet moved on their own maybe she'll wake up, but every step he took her eyes didn't flutter open. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down and took her hand in his, using his thumb to stroke her hand, she looked so fragile, so weak, so…vulnerable.

"Come on Kisara…you have to wake up," kissing the back of her hand, "please you have to baby..." he spoke as he leaned on the bed and dozed off.

Hours later, Kisara eyes flickered open, her head felt like her heartbeat was in her skull more than the actual vital organ that's supposed to be there. Even if all she remembered were Tatsuki hitting grimmjow, it still fumed her. She had never been so mad about someone hitting another person but when Tatsuki hit Grimmjow she lost it, she couldn't seem to control her actions. Kisara felt something in her hand and when she looked down she seen Grimmjow sound asleep leaning on the bed, he had her hand in his, his relaxed face was towards her. Kisara slowly pulled her hand out of his and gently stroked his cheek. She's glad to see that it wasn't red anymore. Slowly Grimmjow became aware of someone with soothing hands petting the side of his face where the stinging handprint once was, he opened his eyes and found Kisara caressing his cheek. He sat up and looked at her, she looked at him with curious eyes and scared.

"Kisara…" He trailed off looking into the depths of her unsure eyes.

"Grimm….you here?"

"Well yea…where else would I be?"

"I'm not sure,"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake again,"

"What happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not all of it…I remember the fight starting, then the voice started when I got a hold on myself again she yelled something at me and that's it,"

"Voice?"

"….."

He eased down on the edge of the bed and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"What voice babe?"

"Your pool table reminds me so much of the one that..that he had and when she threw me into it I started to have a flash back of a fight between me and that monster…"

She started to cry until he wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes just in time before they fell on to her hospital cloth.

"Shh, everything is ok babe, I promise" He leaned and kissed her forehead. He stood up and she quickly grabbed onto him.

"Please don't leave me" said Kisara, fear in her eyes.

"I could never leave my girl,"

"Your girl?" looking at him now confused.

"What do you say? I want us to make it official…I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend" said Grimmjow, with her favorite smile

"I would love that Grimmy"

Grimmjow sat on the bed and put her arm around her as gentle as he could. He kissed her head and laced their fingers together before leaning over. Soon he was able to fall asleep peacefully by her side now that she was awake, Kisara on the other hand wasn't tired at all. She laid there and thought about how much trouble she had caused Grimmjow, maybe it be better for him if she left? But then as if to answer her thoughts that were raging in her head his arms tightened around her and she smiled. What a stupid idea.

A/N: So please take the time and review this chapter :) See you see next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so again I want to give thank to my amazing beta/ best friend Irah, she is truly amazing and without this suck! So anyway please take the time and review and give me your thoughts, let me know what you like and what you don't like, and if you guys have any ideas for the story just let me know, so without further delay here is chapter five

Oh! I don't own bleach or its characters, now on with the story!

Ch.5

Grimmjow was awakened early the next morning by a finger tapping him on the shoulder. At first he tried to ignore them, but the tapping annoying tapping wouldn't stop. He opened one eye, glaring at the woman who not only dare to wake him up but risked disturbing his girl when she slept trying to heal. This morning was already horrid. Turning his head hestared into a concerned expression of the female nurse then behind her to another nurse holding more bandages.

"Excuse me, we need to change her bandages," the nurse timidly spoke as she tried to avoid his glares.

"Alright," he slowly removed his arm around Kisara and got off the bed, he hated it, he wanted to stay but he knew that they were just doing their jobs.

He yawned and stretched his back and other joints cracking from the odd way he slept last night. He walked out into the hall and down to the cafeteria, on the way he glanced at a clock that hung on the pale blue walls, 8:30 am, he glared at the inanimate object on the wall, he truly hated mornings, usually there was no good reason that you woke up early. He sighed before stuffing his hands in his pockets continuing his walk to the cafeteria. When he arrived to his destination, lazily walking to the coffee pot, he got a large cup of black coffee and took a seat at an empty table in the back.

In a way it kind of reminded him of the furniture that they had in his kitchen. He grabbed a seat with another sigh, still pissed at everyone, but in all honesty he knew that he was only angry at Tatsuki. For a moment he watched the steam that came up from his coffee as he held the cup in his hand, completely in a daze. His thoughts on yesterday, the pictures played over in his head like a bad song, he couldn't believe that such a good day turned out so bad.

He looked at the bracelet that was still securely tied around his wrist, he meant what he said when he told her he wasn't going to take it off. His inspections of the bracelet lead him to wonder why she had chosen the colors. He then raised the hot caffeinated drink to lips and took a wary sip, he glanced up at another clock reading 8:45 am, he figured that the nurses were probably still in the room. He remembered then that he didn't call anyone last night to tell them anything, in fact when he got back to the hospital he cut his phone off. With that thought in mind he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to cut it on, he waited until the phone screen flashed on, taking another watchful sip of his coffee as he waited impatiently. He wished that Kisara was there to share a cup with him or better yet drink from his cup like she had done some mornings.

When his phone turned on to his home screen, he saw that he had seven missed calls and eight text messages. He sighed before seeing who had called. It seemed that everyone had tried calling him all at once. The main text messages were from Renji and Ichigo: Ichigo's text explained that the girls were upset and that he needed to give them a update. The texts from Renji were similar but he and Renji were closer, he also said that Tatsuki left the shop crying, at that Grimmjow had to smile a little, but he was still pissed at her. Then he decided that he would make the choice to call Renji. He found Renji in his contact list and called him. After a few rings his groggy voice answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Renji, it's Grimmjow" taking another sip of his coffee.

"Grimmjow?"

"is everything ok?"

"Yea,everything's fine, I was just returning your calls from last night"

"How is she?" Renji spoke. Expecting to hear Grimmjow answer right away only for his question to go with no response. He spoke again, "Grimmjow, you there?"

"Oh yea…um…she has a concussion, three broken ribs, her jaw is bruised, and so is her collar bone and she has six stitches in her head"

"Damn, but she will be ok, right?"

"Damn right my girl will be alright,"

"Your girl? So guys finally made it official! Congrats man"

"Yea, she woke a little bit last night and we made it official," he raised his now warm coffee, taking another sip. He couldn't think of anything else other than kisara, he wanted her in his arms, _smelling his favorite fragrance she always wore._ He sighed out of disbelief. His girl was in the hospital bed…another scar added to her life.

"You alright grimmjow?"

"I will be as soon as we go home, I hate seeing her like that renji,"

"Don't worry dude, you two will be going home soon enough,"

"I hope so,"

"Can she have visitors?"

"What do you think I am Renji?" Grimmjow raised his cup to his lips and took a small sip, was everyone trying to irritate him?

"Grimmjow, dude, if you could have seen the way you looked last night when you came back to your place to get some things you would understand what I'm saying,"

"And what are you saying Renji?"

"Just the fact that I don't think that you would have let anyone get in your way last night,"

"You're probably right, but yea I think that she can have visitors," It was true what renji said, last night Grimmjow was royally pissed even though he had a better control of himself than he did last night, but he wasn't going to let anyone get between him and kisara no matter who he had to take on, with that thought his mind began to wonder about just how he felt for her, usually the relationships he had with girls didn't last longer than a few days, but this was different, kisara had changed the way that he looked at everything, he didn't understand this feeling, he had never felt like this for anyone.

"Well we will be there in a little while to see her, I mean if you will let us get that close to her", Renji half joked.

"I trust you guys Renji,"

"I'm just messing with you grimmjow, we'll see you in about an hour or so,"

"Alright man," Hanging up after phone their chat, his phone went dead. He stuffed the contraption in his back in his pocket before standing up and grabbing his coffee to make his way across the cafeteria. He finished his beverage and threw the empty cup in the trashcan, then moved down the silent halls, back to kisara's room. When he arrived outside the door, he seen the nurses coming out of the room, he didn't plan on speaking to either of them, he just wanted to go back to her, to be at her side where he thought it was safe for her and better for him, but by one of the nurses turning to him prevented that wish from happening. The other nurse had move on to do the task that she was obligated to do but this one didn't. She walked over to him, and already expecting her to be the bearer of bad news, his ears suddenly were inactive.

"So I was just letting you know that we were done in there for now,"

His eyebrow rose in question, "For now?"

"Yes, if she gets in pain or needs anything just push the nurse button or come right out here to the desk,"

"Alright," In a weird way he was ready for her to present him the 'bad news' but he was relieved that she didn't. She gave him a reassuring smile then walked off. Finally without any restraints, he walked into Kisara's room, walked to her bed and sat in the chair that he had pulled up beside her the night before. He looked at her, then to the fresh bandages, and to her eyelids that were still shut. He wasn't really sure if she was awake or not. Even though she wasn't awake, just being close to her was able to calm Grimmjow down. Slowly, as if she knew that he was beside her, she opened her eyes, fluttering her eyes a few times before looking at him. Even though they had spoken last night, he didn't know what to say to her. She looked at him, but there was something different in her eyes, he couldn't quite tell what it was. He reached out and gently took her small hand into his, leaning in and kissed her head. It was tranquil for a while. He sat there for a moment, holding her hand. Reluctant to speak up, she was the first to break the silence.

"Grimm, are you ok?" she was able to read him like no one else could.

He looked at her for an instant before he sighed, "I guess,"

"What's wrong?"

"You want me to be honest babe?"

"Yes,"

"I'm am pissed that I just stood there and let that happen to you,"

"Grimm, it wasn't your fault,"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because shit happens Grimm," at that comment he couldn't help but to smile, the relief that had been evading him finally washed away, she smiled back at him. He was over joyed again, she wasn't fully awake but she was awake enough to let him know that she was going to be alright. About 15 minutes later there was a silent knock at the door, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see Renji standing in the door with Ichigo behind him. Renji looked at him as if he was asking Grimmjow for permission to enter, he nodded, and they both walked in the room, by this time Kisara had dozed back off. Renji walked over to the other side of the bed and Ichigo walked over to stand at the end of the bed, for a moment neither of them said anything, they didn't want to wake her up and piss grimmjow off, finally it was Renji that broke the silence.

"How is she doing today?" Renji couldn't take his eyes off Grimmjow, he didn't even recognize the guy sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, seeing Grimmjow like this was like staring at a completely different person.

"Better, she was awake a minute ago," his voice was low with no intentions on waking her up.

"It's fine, it's good to hear that's she doing good, everyone was worried," Ichigo commented from the end of the bed.

"So where are the girls?"

"In the waiting room,"

"We said that we would come see if she was awake," said Renji in a low voice, Grimmjow only nodded, but then Kisara started to stir, Grimmjow immediately locked his eyes on her, so did Renji and Ichigo.

"G-Grimm," said Kisara as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here babe, do you need some more medicine?" he watched her for any sign of pain, she simply shook her head. Sighing as she squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he smiled back at her. She then looked and seen Ichigo standing at the end of the bed, he was looking at her with worried eyes, and when she looked to her right she seen renji, who was looking at grimmjow confused, he slowly turned his attention to her, he gave her a small smile.

"Hey there kisara," said Ichigo as he gave her a smile of his own.

"How are you feeling?" asked Renji when he kneeled down side of the bed.

"I'll be alright guys," everyone in the room knew that the response was to Grimmjow who was stroking her hand with his thumb. She looked at Grimmjow as she was falling back asleep, he could see that she was trying to stay awake.

"You can sleep babe, we understand," as he gently squeezed her hand, she only squeezed his handbefore going back to sleep, he sighed before leaning and kissing her forehead again.

"Well I'm going to tell Rukia and Orihime that she is asleep but she _is_ going to be ok", said Ichigo.Grimmjow and Renji shook their heads in approval, Ichigo left the room after their mimicking gestures.

"You look rough Grimmjow" as he stood back up.

"Well thanks," ruffling the back of his head with his free hand.

"Look why don't you go to your place and get a shower and stuff,"

Grimmjow shot glares at him, "Renji, I can't just leave her,"

Renji sighed, he understood, "Look, I'll stay with her. I promise that I won't leave her side,"

Grimmjow thought about it for a minute, he did trust Renji, and he did want a shower, "Fine, but swear that If she wakes up and needs me or anything that you will call me immediately,"

"Dude, I give you my word,"

Grimmjow shook his head in approval and sighed out of relief, not only could he go get a shower but he knew that renji would look after kisara while he was gone. He leaned and kissed her head one last time before standing up. He let go of her hand and stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the room. Renji sighed himself, taking the seat that was Grimmjow's placed beside the bed. He still couldn't understand how she had managed to tame him so easy, it was kind of impressive to him. He couldn't help but to laugh within himself at the thought of how much she had changed Grimmjow in such a short period of time.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow made his way through the waiting room, on the way he seen that Ichigo was explaining things to Rukia and Orihime. They were smiling, relieved almost and grimmjow was smiling himself, but he didn't stop to talk. His priorities were to be back by Kisara's side. The thought made him continue his way to the parking lot. He walked over to his car and unlocked the door and got in, he didn't bother with his seat belt he never wore it, he thought they were annoying and pointless.

He pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway, the drive there was quite, he didn't turn the radio on, but it wasn't that far a drive anyway. When he made it to his living quarters, He parked the car outside the shop beside the road. He didn't plan on staying long anyway. He opened the side door and walking in all in one action. He didn't really bother shutting it. Not many people were brave enough to mess with his place when he was away so they weren't that dumb to do it while he was here. He stopped in his tracks when he seen the dried blood on the floor, he felt pissed all over again, then he seen the busted pool stick, he quickly turned his vision away before walking up the stairs, he decided that he would deal with it when he got out the shower.

He unlocked the door and dropped the keys on couch before walking to the kitchen, he needed a drink and something stronger than a damn soda. With a picture of hard liquor in mind, he grabbed the vodka, he opened the bottled and took a very generous gulp from the bottle, he was glad that he could hold his liquor but pissed that there was nothing stronger in the house. Then he put the bottle back in the fridge and headed for the shower, he stripped himself of all his clothing, making sure to lay his phone flat on the counter so that if it rang he could hear it. He didn't really care for the house phone that much. Then he cut the hot water on and waited for the steam to start rolling out of the shower stall, he loved hot showers, no matter how bad things were going a hot shower always help to kind of smooth things out, plus it was great for stiff muscles.

He then stepped into the shower stall when it was hot enough and shut the door, at first he was immobile, letting the water run over his scalp to his fatigued figure. After standing still a moment more, he decided to wash away the filth and also the memories of yesterday. But he couldn't. After he washed he just stood in the shower for another ten minutes hoping it would wash away yesterdays memories but soon he came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to happen so he cut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping the fabric around his waist and grabbed his cell phone exiting out the steamed bathroom to their room. When he walked into the room he couldn't help but to notice how not only empty the room felt but how cold it felt, he had the ache in his chest that he couldn't explain when she wasn't around, when she was upset he wanted to destroy the world and when she cried it sent him into a rage that he had no control over, all of this was new to him, she was the only one that had this effect on him. Then it hit him like a punch in face, his whole place felt like that, empty, cold, lonely. He needed kisara here, he might not understand why, but he knew that he needed her here. Before he got dressed he went to the closet and grabbed a duffle bag and pack some of her cloths to take back to the hospital with him.

With the thought of her smile in his head he got dressed, while he was getting dressed he thought about how she had changed all of that. It was as if she belonged here with him. Once he was dressed, he didn't really care what he wore today, usually he liked to look his best but at the moment he didn't care. Dressed in a simple faded black jeans and blue t-shirt, he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. He put his shoes on and grabbed the keys from the couch, started to call Renji to check on Kisara but decided against, he figured she might be sleeping, so he texted Renji instead.

Grimmjow: _Yo, how is she doing?_

After what seemed like forever he got a response.

_Renji: She's fine…still asleep…Ichigo took the girls to get some lunch.___

Grimmjow sighed in relief, he was glad that she hadn't woken up, he was sure that if she did and he wasn't there that things might get ugly. He locked the door and pulled it shut behind him as he went down the stair to the shop with the duffle bag hung over his shoulder, he wanted to get back to the hospital quick as possible, but he knew that he needed to clean this up, she didn't need to see it, he put his phone in his pocket before going to get the big shop broom, he walked over to where the shattered pool stick was and started cleaning it up. As he was cleaning up he couldn't help but to kind of blame himself for what happen, after all he was the one that let tatsuki in the his shop, he should had stopped the fight before it escalated to that level. He was so damn mad it was his shop, his pool stick, and his pool table and to top all of that off he caused all of this to start, yea tatsuki hit slapped him, but that wasn't the first woman to slap him, why the hell did he just stand there like a damn idiot? He blamed himself for kisara's new scar, one that would never fade and one that was caused in his shop because of him and he just stood there, what was wrong with him? He should have kicked tatsuki out and raised hell at her for slapping him to begin with, after all he is good at raising hell.

As he was cleaning he heard someone come in the side door, he turned to see it was that guy from a couple of days ago, the guy looked around the shop a minute and looked at the blood stain on the floor before looking at__owner of the shopGrimmjow stopped his movements, slowly walking over to the guy. Let alone he was not in the mood for this, nor did he have the time.

"Now this looks like my kind of party, what happen here?" the curious man asked for his own gain, not that he really cared about what actually happened, more like who was here.

"It's none of your damn business what happen here," Grimmjow snapped. This man had a lot a nerve just walking in here demanding an answer to an already obvious question.

He held up his hands in defense, "You're right. I actually just stopped by to apologize for my actions a few days ago,"

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Name's Hiroshi and you are?" He wasn't going to give Grimmjow his real name. Hakai needed Grimmjow to trust him.

"Grimmjow," there was something about this guy that he didn't trust, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had other things to worry about right now.

"Well you seem like cool guy Grimmjow, maybe we can become friends," just then he got a text message and a weird look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow, "Well, it seems something has come up, I might stop by later Grimmjow," and just like that, the guy left the shop without another word, Grimmjow had a weird feeling about him, he sighed in frustration before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He had a slight more difficult time cleaning the blood up but he managed to get the reminder off the floor.

Once the mess of yesterday's nightmare was gone he headed back to the hospital. The drive there was longer then the drive to his place was but once there he parked the car and made his way back to her room with the duffel bag hung over his shoulder. The closer he got he heard someone talking, "I'll call him and see where he is," he knew that voice it was Renji, but who was he talking to? He walked closer to the room, as if to answer his question someone responded, "It's alright Renji, I'm sure he will be back" he knew that voice too, it was her, it was Kisara. His pace quickened to get to her room. When finally arriving Renji was still seated beside the bed, he looked over his shoulder to Grimmjow with a relieved smiled. Grimmjow felt guilty that she had woken up and he wasn't there, but at the same time he was happy to renji keeping to his word to call him.

"Well speak of the devil, see here he is Kisara," Renji turned his attention back to her when Grimmjow walked around to the other side of her leaning in and kissing her head, placing the duffle bag on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"I want to go home grimm,"

"I'll go see what the doctor says," Renji inclinded as he stood to leave the two alone.

Grimmjow turned his focus back to Kisara, staring at her in silence. Kisara didn't like it, she wanted her grimmjow back.

"Grimmjow,"

"Yea babe?"

"Come here," she motioned him to lean closer to her. He looked at her confused for a moment before he inclined, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed each of his cheeks, "I'm fine Grimm, please smile, for me," he couldn't deny her anything she asked of him, he smiled for her just as the doctor walked in followed by Renji.

"Well I here you want to go home,"

"Yes, I feel fine,"

"Well," he looked down at his charts in his hands and then back at her, "you seem to be recovering just fine, I think that you're ok to go home but I still want you to take it easy,"

"Alright,"

"Well while you get changed, I'll go get the discharged papers," doctor turning around to leave the room.

"I'll go get the car and meet you guys outside," commented Renji.

"Thanks Renji," Grimmjow spoke more gratified than most. He meant it to Renji without a doubt, most of the time he didn't thank people for anything but he and Renji shared a close bond, like brothers. Renji smiled and left the room.

Kisara was already sitting on the edge of the bed, she would leave in the hospital gown if they would let her, she wanted to get out of here and go back home. Grimmjow looked at her with smile, he handed her the bag of cloths that he had brought, "I'll go get those discharge papers while you get changed,"

"Alright Grimm," she spoke before he left the room and pulled the door shut. She got dressed, she was happy to be able to get out of this place, it was depressing, and she wanted to go home, mostly to be in Grimmjow's arms again. Once she dressed she walked out of the room and found him leaning on the nurses' desk talking to them about the discharge papers, he hadn't noticed her yet until she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, smiling against his back. At first Grimmjow didn't know who the random girl was that came up behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find that it was his girl, he smiled patting her arm while the nurse handed him the papers. He turned to Kisara who hadn't let go of him, she still had her arms wrapped around him, with a smile stretched across her face, he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Ready to go home?" he wrapped his arms around her, it felt right. She had her head on his chest, at that moment the rest of the world didn't matter, it was just them and grimmjow dared anyone to touch them.

She looked up to him and smiled, "Hell yes," with that being said, they walked hand in hand down to the parking lot where Renji was waiting with the car. He saw how Grimmjow was close to normal, well normal for him anyway. He seen that they were hand in hand, with smiles plastered on their faces, he was leaning up against the side of the car, when they walked over towards him. Renji went to comment but decided against it and got in the back seat as he tossed Grimmjow the keys. Kisara got in the passenger seat and Grimmjow in the driver,

"So the girls wanted to hangout tonight," comment Renji from the back seat, Kisara reached over and grabbed Grimmjows lacing their fingers together then positioned herself in the seat where she could sit and look at both of them.

"Well that would be fun," said Kisara, she missed her girls.

"We could all order pizza and hang out in the shop," commented Renji, he figured that it would be fun.

"Sounds cool, what do you think Grimm?"

"That sounds fun babe,"

Even though he had his doubts about the pool table. Little did he know about the surprise that the gang had brought for him. Once they arrived at the shop Renji flopped down on the couch of the shop and called the rest of the gang to come over. Grimmjow and Kisara went upstairs, once inside he shut the door and pulled her into his arms, at first it caught her off guard, but then she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest closing her eyes with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. Damn it felt good to have her here again he thought. She pulled back and looked at him, "Well, I really want a shower,"

"I can understand that, while you get a shower I'm going to get a drink," Pulling back and looked at her, she was smiling at him, she nodded and kissed his cheek before headed off to get a shower. She cut the water on and adjusted the temperature, and got in. She stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind her, at first she just let water run over her, slowly rinsing away all the filth and stiffness out of her muscles from laying in that hospital bed. Then she washed her hair and her body, she couldn't help but to smile she was so happy to be home, wait, she just called grimmjow's place home. Well it felt like home to her, she absolutely loved being here and loved being with grimmjow more. Then she started to think, love, I wonder what that's like? To be in love or to be loved? Then she thought 'I may not know what love is but I do know that I'm happy with the way things are with us,' with that thought she cut the water off and stepped out the shower. After a much needed shower, she stepped out towel drying her hair before wrapping a towel around her. She put her dirty clothes in the basket and headed to their bedroom. She decided that she would keep it simple, pulling out a pair of lavender shorts, and a dark gray tank top. After she was dressed and satisfied with her outfit she went to go find Grimmjow who was in the kitchen, he had the bottle of vodka out the fridge and a glass out. He already poured him a glass, leaning against the counter. When she walked in the kitchen he looked at her, his eyes slowly ran over her body, a shiver ran up her spine as she felt his eyed run over her then she walked to stand in front of him, "Looks like you're almost out of vodka," she spoke with a laugh.

He glanced at the bottle and then to her, "That's why that bottle has been hid in the fridge and not down in the shop," he sipped his drink. She reached and grabbed the cup from his hand and took a sip, she tilted her head for a moment, "I can see why you don't want to share,"

He gave her favorite smile, "There are a lot of things that is mine that I refuse to share," he placed his hands in her hips and pulled her close, each of his legs were on ether side of hers. She understood exactly what he meant by that comment, she smiled, "Good, because I don't share ether,"

"You don't ever have to worry sharing babe, ready to go down to the shop?" even though he would rather stay right where he was.

"Yea, let's go," she grabbed his hand and they went down the stairs to the shop. When they got down stairs she was almost tackled by Orihime and Rukia, but she seen it coming and stepped behind Grimmjow, "We are so glad to see that you're alright!"

"They wouldn't let us back to see you," Rukia added, telling on Ichigo, but it was true. Kisara had been asleep most of the time anyway so it was best she figured.

"You guys, I'm fine," she wasn't sure what she hated more, the fact that she had lost a fight to Tatsuki or the fact that Tatsuki had hit Grimmjow, but for the sake of the night she wasn't going to think about it.

Grimmjow had walked over to where Ichigo and Renji were, "What are you guys smiling about?" they were both smirking like had something up their sleeves. They looked at each other.

"Well we got you something," Renji spoke first. Grimmjow being the way he was, gave him a weird look.

"Yea we thought it was about time to upgrade," commented Ichigo, Grimmjow looked at him with a confused look, he didn't know what the hell they were up to.

"Girls," Renji hollered, "come over here," he motion for them to come over, which they did, they came and stood next to their men. It was obvious that Rukia and Orihime were in on whatever was going on, Kisara looked at Grimmjow who looked just as confused as she was. Grimmjow decided to ask, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look," Renji motion behind Grimmjow, he and Kisara turned around. There was a brand new pool table there, it looked nothing like the old one, where the old one had black suede and light brown accents this new one had electric blue suede and black accents, it was complete with new pool sticks.

Kisara smiled, it fitted Grimmjow a lot better she thought. On the contrary, Grimmjow thought it was a terrible idea, but when he looked at Kisara she was smiling at him, at first he was concerned that it was fake smile but he could tell from the look in her eyes that it was all real, "That one kind of matches your hair Grimm," she walked beside him and wrap her arms around his waist, he put his arm over her shoulder, "Whatever you say babe," he laughed, "Thanks, guys,"

Renji walked beside him and put his hand in his shoulder, "Now how about we have a drink," and just like that, it seemed like yesterday was fading away. Kisara enjoyed it like this, right now she was sitting in Grimmjow's lap drinking liquor with everyone, the thought 'if this is how life was supposed to be?' echoed out of her being. She looked at Grimmjow who had a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand and his other hand on her waist and he was smiling at her, she wasn't sure why he was smiling like the Cheshire cat but she was glad he was"You alright babe?", she smiled at him as she took a sip of his liquor, "I'm great Grimm," He laughed and took a generous sip from his bottle, she leaned over on him and kissed his head, before laughing.

Soon they all were laughing and drinking, not really caring about anything else, tonight was about having fun, celebrating for the hell of it.

Rukia was sitting on the floor in front of ichigo who was at the time rambling on about a summer trip that he, renji and grimmjow had taken together. Oirhime was lounging on the couch with her legs in renji's lap, he was commenting occacsionally about how a part in the story didn't really happen like that. Kisara was still in grimmjow's lap, she had one arm around his neck and the other was in her lap, grimmjow was laughing at renji and ichigo bickering. Then after the story orihime stood up, "I think we need some music," she walked over to the stereo that was kept on the side counter, she turned it on, walked towards Rukia to grab her hands, thankful that her drink was seated elsewhere, "Come on Rukia let's dance,"

She laughed and started dancing with Orihime. Rukia was still worried about kisara, but she wanted to know why couldn't tatsuki take a hint and leave grimmjow alone? Kisara hopped off of Grimmjow's lap, "Going to dance babe?" looking at her with curious eyes. She shook her head, "I'm just going up stairs to order pizzas, I'll be back in a sec" then she trotted up the stairs, Grimmjow watched as she went up, his eyes following her every curve, sending his mind to into sweet heaven with thoughts, and it was all his. Ichigo laughter broke grimmjow out of his thoughts, "Hey renji, I think he enjoyed the view,"

Renji started laughing, "She's his girl, there for he has that right,"

Grimmjow chuckled sarcasticily, "Damn right I do," With that comment the guys went into a conversation about their sex lives and other various things that the guys didn't talk about when the girls were around.

Their concentration turned to the door where the crew heard someone banging on the side door, "I got it," Grimmjow pulled himself to his feet and went to the door, when he opened it he was greeted with a man with brown short hair, wearing blue jeans and yellow shirt, "Who the hell are you?",

The guy looked at him for a moment, "My brother sent me ahead of him," he was hoping that the man with blue hair would buy the lies.

"Brother?"

"Yea, I'm Hiroshi's kid brother, he told me to meet him here,"

Something was off, "Come on in," maybe it was all the different alcohol in his system, or maybe it was the weird guy that just showed up.

Grimmjow opened the door and the guy walked in the shop where everyone else was. Orihime and Rukia was still dancing, Ichigo and Renji were sitting on the various pieces of furniture drinking and talking and Kisara hadn't come back down stairs yet. About that time that they walked over to Renji and Ichigo they stood up, there was something about the guy that Renji didn't like, "Who's your friend Grimmjow?", he asked as he gulped from his bottle.

Grimmjow stopped, "What's your name?"

"Kenta,"

The guy was lying, renji could tell it because he was fidgeting, but he wondered if anyone else could.

Ichigo felt the tension coming from Renji, he looked at him confused for a second, "How about a game of pool guys?"

Kenta nodded, "Sounds good," he looked around the shop.

Grimmjow made his way to the pool table, "Yea we need to break it in," he grabbed a pool stick and the pool balls were already set up on the new table.

Renji couldn't help but to watch the new comer, "Come on, Kenta," he held out a beer to him, He took it with a smile and they walked over to pool table.

Ichigo grabbed a pool stick and went to stand by Renji, leaning on the pool stick, trying to figure out what was wrong with him,"You ok man?", Grimmjow leaned in and took the first shot and the balls scattered.

Renji nodded and took his shot in game, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ichigo shrugged and took his shot followed by kenta. About this time Kisara came bouncing down the stairs. Grimmjow looked up from his pool game and smiled at her, she smiled back she hadn't noticed the new guy in the shop that was watching her like she was a target. She noticed that Rukia and Orihime were still dancing with a bottle in hand, they were laughing about something, she wasn't sure what but she was happy to see that everyone was trying to move one from yesterday. She heard the guys go back to their game of pool, that's when she noticed the new guy, he was staring right at her, she froze and felt the pure fear set knew him, it was Ryo, Hakai's right hand man, but what was he doing here_? _and why was Grimmjow laughing with him? Like he wasn't even there and it was all in her head, a big mystery. What was she going to do? She was in danger, but she couldn't move it was like being trapped in alternate dimension where she was the one there, and no one could help her. She was mad, all she wanted she was to be happy but they weren't going to leave her alone.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, then she opened her eyes again, he was still there, he smirked at her and held his index finger to his lips to tell her to keep her mouth shut, she didn't know what to do. About that time there was knock at the side door, "Delivery!", Kisara kept her eyes locked on Ryo.

She had to do something, "I've got it," she cautiously walked over to the door and opened it slowly, half expecting their to be other members of Hakai's gang on the other side of the door, she sighed in relief when she was greeted with the pizza guy, "Here's your order of six extra-large pizzas, two cheese, two pepperoni, one meat lovers, one supreme," he held out the pizza and check, She took the pizza and paid the guy for them, when she turned around Ryo was standing right in front of her. She froze and he smirked again, "Relax, I just came to help you carrying those pizzas," she was speechless, what should she do? Run? Scream? Cry?

Ryo leaned forward just enough to whisper in her ear and grabbed the pizzas out of her hands, "He knows where you are, and if you don't want to see Grimmjow or anyone including yourself get hurt, you will keep your mouth shut, got it?" she could only nod. He turned around and walked back over to the pool table with the pizzas like everything was fine. Kisara didn't know what to do, he knew where she was, which he would come for her. She knew that she couldn't tell Grimmjow, she couldn't let him get hurt because of her, she was scared and mad all she wanted was to be with grimmjow.

Renji looked up from the game, "I see you got the pizza Kenta,"

Kenta grinned him, "Yea, she looked like she had her hands full so I helped her out," Renji looked back at Kisara who was still frozen in place. She was staring off into space, pure fear written on her face. He looked at kenta who had grabbed a slice a pizza from the box and back at her. To say that renji was concerned would be an understatement, grimmjow was like his brother so he looked at kisara like a little sister, he wasn't sure how to go about finding out what was her.

"Hey Kisara," he called, snapping her out of her thoughts, "come have some pizza, Rukia, Orihime you girls come on too," he motioned the girls to come over. Rukia and Orihime came over laughing and talking about the tv show desperate housewives, they grabbed a box of pizza before going over to have a seat on the long couch to partake in the consumption of pizza and liquor.

Kisara walked over and stood behind Grimmjow leaning against the wall, Ryo looked at her and glared with murderous intent, as if he was daring her to say anything. Grimmjow turned to Kisara, at first he thought something was bugging her but her couldn't tell for sure,"Hey babe, you want to take a shot?" he held out his pool stick. She smile shaking her head "No thanks Grimm, I like watching you play," he looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

Kisara hadn't eaten anything, she had too much on her mind to eat, she wanted to tell grimm but she couldn't, she walked over and sat in his chair, she pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms across them, then she leaned on her arms. She was so scared. Not only for her but for everyone, she looked around at them laughing and smiling. Like there wasn't a monster standing in here, she wanted to tell Grimmjow, but she couldn't risk him. Renji looked over from his drink and noticed Kisara sitting curled up in grimmjows chair like she was trying to hide from something. She wasn't near anyone, if anything she was trying to get away from people, he didn't like that. He noticed that her burst of energy from earlier was gone, she was a different person.

Renji set down is pool stick to walk over to Grimmjow who was taking a another shot in their pool game, he tapped him on the shoulder, "Grimmjow can I talk to you for a sec?" he straightened himself and looked at Renji, "Yea sure, we'll be back in a sec,"

Renji threw an arm over Grimmjow's shoulder walking over to the side where no one could hear them talking. Ichigo had walked over to where the girls were and sat between them, they laughed and hugged him before started back talking. Kenta, was standing by the pool table on the phone.

Grimmjow looked at Renji, "What's up?"

"I think something is wrong with Kisara," he said in a low voice he didn't want to draw the new guys attention, he had a feeling that he was the cause of it.

Grimmjow quickly looked at her, she wasn't looking at anyone, it looked like she was trying to hide something, he looked back at renji, "I'll go talk to her," Immediately he walked over to Kisara, her eyes slowly traced from his feet to his face, "babe come here for a sec," he held out his hand, she took it leading her over to where his car was parked, he picked her up and sat her on the trunk, each of her legs were on either side of him.

He looked at her, she wasn't acting like she was earlier and now that Renji pointed it out it was obvious, "What's wrong babe?"

She looked at him and glanced behind him, Ryo was shaking his head at her while glaring at her, she looked back at Grimmjow, "N-nothing,"

He wasn't buying it, "Come on babe," he leaned in closer to her, "you can talk to me,"

She knew she could, but she wanted to protect him more than anything, she hated lying to him, she looked down, she couldn't look at him and lie to him.

He reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek and gently turned her face to look at him, "I'm not buying that crap," he leaned in closer.

She looked at him in the eyes, she could feel his breath on her lips, she seen the determination and confidence in his eyes, but also she seen that he was worried, then he caught her completely off guard, his lips were on hers, her eyes went wide at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss. She felt his tongue running along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and in the past she was forced into kissing, she slowly opened her mouth in slight fear, but he slowly ran his tongue in, mapping out her mouth. She could taste the pizza and jack daniels that he had drank earlier, he slowly coaxed her tongue out to dance with his. He deepened the kiss, he wasn't sure what was bothering her, but he had to find out.

Ichigo looked over Grimmjow and Kisara smirking, "Yea!" he started clapping.

Renji glanced over his shoulder, "It's about time you kissed her!" he joined in on the clapping,

Orihime took out her phone and started taking pictures and giggling, while Rukia started clapping along with the guys.

No one was paying "Kenta" any attention, he was standing by the pool table watching the whole scene, soon he got a call and let his "brother" in the shop. He walked up beside "kenta",

"We found her Hakai,"

"Don't call me that here Ryo"

"Oh right boss, its Hiroshi and I'm Kenta"

"Right, and I'm not your boss, I'm your older brother, wait is he kissing her?" hakia stepped forward, no one had noticed him come in.

Ryo grabbed his shoulder, "Not now, we are out-numbered, we will never be able to get to her,"

Hakai looked around, and then reluctantly stopped in his tracks, "you're probably right, we'll need to plan this carefully,"

Ryo looked at his boss, "I have an idea,"

"Oh?" Hakai looked at him curiously as they played along and clapped with the others.

"You remember that chick that Saleen brought to the your place?"

"Yea, what of her?"

"She knows a lot about this side of the tracks, and no one would think anything of her doing some snooping,"

"So what you're saying is make her my eyes and ears?"

"Exactly,"

"I like it. We need to call her when we leave here,"

"Agreed,"

Renji walked over to Grimmjow and Kisara that were completely oblivious to everyone else, he tapped grimmjow on the shoulder. No reaction. Grimmjow ignored him and kept kissing kisara, she wasn't paying any attention to Renji herself. He tapped Grimmjow shoulder again, he sighed and looked over his shoulder, kisara hide her face in his chest and grabbed his shirt.

"What renji?", he didn't want to be bothered.

Renji smirked, "You seemed to be occupied, so we're just going to go ahead and leave, we will see you two later,"

Grimmjow returned the smirk, "Alright, lock the door on your way out," he turned and picked Kisara up bridal style.

Her eyes went wide, "Grimm, I can walk,"

He smiled and kissed her again, "I know," he walked up the stairs to their apartment and shut the door behind him and only put her down long enough to make sure it locked, he knew Renji would make sure the shop was locked. He then turned back around and picked her up. She smiled at him as he carried her to their room, laying her on the bed then climbing on top of her. She looked at him nervously as he placed his hands on both sides of her head. He looked like a predator to her, but the way he looked at her didn't scare her, if anything it excited her, it was a look that let her know that she was his and his alone and that he was hers and she didn't have to share.

There was something in his eyes that she had never seen in anyone else. He kissed her lips again, licking her bottom lip wanting into her mouth again, she opened her mouth and let him explore, he slowly got her to respond to the kiss. Once he got her to respond the kiss intensified when he leaned closer to her. She moaned into the kiss and he smirked continuing to kiss her. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, she couldn't help but to stare even though she had seen him shirtless before.

He smirked again, "Like what you see?" she blushed, she couldn't speak, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her and kissed him. He returned the kiss with passion as she moaned into the kiss again. He started to run his hand slowly down her side and began to pull on her shirt, he noticed that she stopped kissing him. She was frozen completely.

He pulled back and looked at her, "What's wrong babe?"

She looked away, "Its…well…I just don't want to disappoint you,"

He chuckled before leaning and kissing her neck, "That's impossible,"

"Grimm, I have to tell you something," she placed her hands in his chest and lightly pushed.

He didn't stop kissing her neck, "And what's that?", he was beyond thinking with his brain.

"I'm a virgin!" she closed her eyes for the simple fact she didn't want to see his response. He stopped kissing her neck, he thought he had heard her say that she as a virgin, he leaned back and looked at her, she had her eyes closed like she was expecting him to hit her or something, "Your a virgin?"

She didn't open her eyes, "Yea, and you might not believe me, but it's true, somehow I always managed to escape that monster before he could do those bad things to me,"

He was defiantly hating this guy more and more, he truly planed on killing him one day, and then it clicked in his head what she meant by that comment, "Wait, you mean he tried to?" he couldn't say the word, it disgust him, he sighed and placed his hand on her cheek, "babe, please look at me,"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm sorry grimm, you probably want someone with more experience,"

He sighed again and laid her down and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, I want you, just the way you are, I don't want anyone else and I'm so sorry that monster tried to do _that_ to you,"

She was confused, "Why are you sorry?"

"I wish that I could have been there to save you from him,"

"You're here now Grimm and that's what matters and do you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Wanting me and everything,"

"Babe, I wouldn't lie to you, of course I mean it,"

"Grimm, can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

"Does it bother you that I'm a virgin?"

"No, and we are in no hurry, so we can wait till you're ready, but for now I am happy with things the way they are,"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his chest and her other was tucked up under her, "I'm happy too grimm," she kissed his chest, then she grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed pulling them over their bodies, damn life is good.

*In the train yard*

Tatsuki hated this place, it reeked of old metal and rotten wood. She grumbled to herself as she continued her walked into the back. She knew her way this time. But she still couldn't help but wondered why they called her out here. When she walked into the opening she noticed that only five people were standing there, she recognized two of them to be Saleen and Hakai, the other three she was unfamiliar with, but she figured that she would meet them soon enough.

She questioned within herself where all the other groupies were.

The silence here would put a graveyard to shame, she laughed at the thought and then started to get worked up, Kisara was still walking around with "her" Grimmjow, damn that pissed her off. She seen that Hakai was lounging in the same chair that he was last time he had a liquor bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he blew the smoke in the air before taking a long gulp from the bottle. Saleen was standing to his right with her arms crossed across her chest, looking to be in a foul mood. There was another girl with long hair lounging on another piece of furniture, she had a cigarette in her hand and the other arm was hanging of the side of the furniture. The other two guys there were sitting on chairs at a small table, one with a cigar and the other with a bottle of liquor, to Tatsuki it looked like they gambling, mumbling something occasionally.

Saleen was the first to address Tatsuki, "It's about time,"

"I'm here so what do you want?" she was a little nervous seeing that Hakai was watching her.

"Well now, if you don't learn to talk sweeter than we won't help you," Hakai said with a smirk

Tatsuki returned the smirk, "And what makes you think I need your help now?" she wasn't going to be outdone by street-trash.

Saleen laughed, "Because your last attempt failed,"

Tatsuki's eyes went wide, "How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one that hit her with a pool stick," he took a drag from his smoke, "you didn't hit her hard enough,"

"Well then how do you plan I get rid of her?" Tatsuki was annoyed more than anything at the moment.

"Well I want to break her," he paused, "Not only physically but mentally,"

TBC

Yes I know its a cliffy, but I wanted to do something different, please review :) thanks see you guys next chapter!


End file.
